Doce Fim
by MandyXD
Summary: Quando Draco percebe que a vida pode não ser tão longa assim, ele acaba percebendo também que Luna Lovegood pode não ser tão estranha como imagina. Participante do I Challenge de UA do Grimmauld Place.
1. Meu coração está cheio de nenhum sangue

1. Meu coração está cheio de nenhum sangue

_**Londres trouxa, outubro de 1929 76.713º, 76.714° e 76.715° cigarros**_

Eu sou um almofadinha.

Daqueles fidalgos insuportáveis, da pior espécie. Se trabalha em alguma butique de luxo ou em algum desses pubs decrépitos, gostaria que eu morresse. Mas a gente não mata a galinha dos ovos de ouro. De modo que almofadinhas como eu ainda irão perdurar. Eu sei que desperto revolta gastando por mês, sozinho, o que sustenta muitas famílias de cinco pessoas. Não me leve a mal, mas a culpa não é minha se nem planejamento familiar vocês sabem fazer. Que culpa tenho se ostento o que tenho de melhor?

Também não ache você que meu dinheiro compra tudo. Claro, posso comprar muita coisa: bebidas, obras de artes, minha futura esposa e até sua dignidade. E, mesmo assim, queixo-me da vida. Quem disse que meu sorriso de dentes de louça é sincero? Quem disse que minha saúde anda bem? Quem sabe, _talvez_, eu não tenha pulmões podres dentro de mim? Como eu poderia ser feliz, tendo uma expectativa de vida de dois anos?

Então, não venha culpar-me se sua vida não vai bem. A propriedade é a origem da desigualdade entre os homens, não eu. A minha vida não vai bem, a do Rei não vai, a do pedinte da porta da igreja não vai. Por que acha que seria abençoado por Deus? (Se é que Ele existe). Estamos aqui para sofrer. Aqui, meu querido, é o purgatório. Não pense você que terá um julgamento pós-morte. A vida é aqui e agora, pelo menos até que alguém volte para contar.

Ajeito minha abotoadura antes de acender o cigarro. Nicotina e alcatrão entram no meu organismo, tendo efeito tranqüilizante e bloqueando qualquer pensamento de minha cabeça. Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Mais uma tragada... Hum, dessa vez sinto o coração desacelerar. Menos um segundo a cada tragada. Minha vital contagem regressiva. Digo, minha _letal_ contagem regressiva.

Solto a fumaça rumo ao céu e ela se perde no fundo cinzento. A rua cheia está me dando nos nervos e meu pai me aporrinhando por causa da noite de ontem só me faz mais impaciente. Sua bengala batendo nas pedras calçadas mal faz barulho, mas sua voz cortante, apesar de baixa, é audível.

-Os Parkinson vão acabar descobrindo sua natureza boêmia. Como espera que dêem sua única filha a um beberrão como você, Draco?

-Só bebo quando necessário. Beberrões bebem o tempo inteiro – digo com o cigarro pendendo da boca.

-_Você_ bebe o tempo inteiro.

-Porque é necessário. Quem sabe Pansy Parkinson diminua minha necessidade?

Ou talvez só a aumente.

O cheiro da terra molhada pela chuva de ontem ainda impregna o ar. Enquanto o céu parecia despencar, eu me refugiava em algum pub londrino. Daqueles miseráveis e incensuráveis. Daqueles cheios de pessoas feias, cantores medíocres e filósofos baratos movidos a absinto.

-Você não vai desposá-la para diminuir seja qual for sua necessidade. São apenas negócios. E é em negócios que deve pensar entes de encostar a taça na boca – abri o portão de ferro de nossa casa para lhe dar passagem. – É claro que beber esporadicamente, no jantar ou...

-Certo, certo... – digo entediado, esmagando o cigarro num degrau da escada. – Parece que temos visitas.

Pego meu lenço do bolso e tampo a boca antes de tossir. Sombras difusas dançam através do vidro temperado. Quando abrimos a porta, minha mãe vem apressada até nós, retorcendo as mãos enluvadas em um nó nervoso.

-Os Lovegood estão aqui – disse num sussurrar elegante. Às vezes me esqueço que Narcisa Malfoy é _sempre_ elegante. – Me fizeram tomar um chá pavoroso e estão devaneando disparates...

Estavam sentados nos sofás estofados de tecido marfim que minha mãe tanto procurou.

Ela fez a vendedora ir e voltar dos fundos da loja até achar o tom certo de bege. "Isso é pérola!" "Tem certeza que sabe o que é _marfim_?" "Quer que _eu_ cubra meu sofá com esse branco encardido de proletariados?"

A garota Lovegood tem os olhos arregalados e o cabelo comprido e loiro. Mas não um loiro como o nosso. É um loiro cor-de-água-suja. Um loiro nada atraente. Trazia uma bolsa grande nas mãos e para completar o visual de lunática, usava calças. Calças são para homens! Calças masculinas! Provavelmente pegou as calças do pai.

-Lovegood. – meu pai disse num tom sério cumprimentando o homem com um aperto de mão rápido. Meneou a cabeça na direção da garota, sem nem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos. Também apertei a mão do velho, que chamaria, no mínimo, de excêntrico.

É fato que os Lovegood só freqüentam os mesmos ambientes que nós por causa do maldito jornaleco. _O Pasquim_! Isso lá é nome de jornal decente? Claro que não! Desde quando o jornal do Lovegood seria decente? Muitas pessoas até acham engraçado o jeito lunático dos dois (inclusive os Potter), mas devo concordar plenamente com meu pai, quando diz que eles chocam a sociedade. Se por um acaso eu tivesse uma filha, com certeza não a deixaria chegar perto desses dois. Essas feministas...

-Eu vim conversar com você, Malfoy, a respeito da plataforma 9 ¾ de King Cross.

-Ah, sim! – meu pai diz com um súbito clarão nos olhos – A estação 9 ¾.

Minha mãe me olha com um olhar interrogativo, a boca crispada em reprovação. Dou de ombros, displicente.

-É aquela estação da qual falou, papai? – pergunta a lunática com os olhos brilhando. Sua voz é doce como mel. Doce e enjoativa.

-Sim, querida. Aquela que julgo conter uma passagem secreta.

Bufo irritado e minha mãe revira os olhos.

-E o senhor já tentou _abrir_ a tal passagem? – meu pai pergunta descrente.

-Ah, não. Suponho que não fique aberta o tempo inteiro.

-Talvez só abra no Beltane**¹** – digo irônico. – Não dizem que Boudicca**¹** foi enterrada embaixo da estação?

-Sinto muito Lovegood, - disse meu pai sem nem ao menos tentar parecer sentido – mas não acredito que haja uma passagem secreta em King Cross.

-Mas você não poderia... Não sei, pedir para os guardas ficarem de olho na plataforma 9 ¾?

-Ah, claro! "Por favor, capitão Bulstrode, será que poderia pedir para algum guarda vigiar esta _parede_?" – digo sem me conter. Meu pai me lança um olhar faiscante antes de se virar para retomar a conversa.

-Bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer Lovegood.

-Nesse caso, obrigada desde já Malfoy. Vamos, minha Luna? – ela levantou e mordeu a boca, incerta em cumprimentar minha mãe. Quando finalmente estendeu a mão, minha mãe a tocou relutante, com as pontas dos dedos. – Ainda tenho que passar no banco e...

-Mas papai, eu tenho que ir para a casa. Por acaso se esqueceu que...

-Claro que não! Certo – ele pegou um relógio de bolso grande e de ouro bem amarelo. -Mas já estou atrasado, Luna. Você não pode esperar?

-Mas já era para eu estar lá.

-Compreendo. Nesse caso eu vou ao banco outro dia. Provavelmente não se importarão em remarcar – disse coçando o bigode.

-Tenho uma sugestão – meu pai interrompeu altivo. – Por que você não vai tranqüilamente ao banco, - nessa hora a garota deu um suspiro e baixou os ombros – enquanto Draco a leva para a casa?

-O quê?!

-Você a acompanharia em segurança, Draco? – Lovegood se dirigiu a mim radiante.

-Claro – respondi.

Ótimo! Levar essa lunática até o outro lado da cidade! Tudo o que eu queria fazer. Até por que começou a chover e eu não poderia ter um programa mais prazeroso.

-Nesse caso vamos – disse o velho apertando nossas mãos de novo. Aquela mão suada e vermelha. Com esses dedos que mais parecem salames e... Argh!

-Draco os acompanha até a porta. Só vou ter uma palavra com ele antes – Lucius disse sorrindo sadicamente.

-Eu não vou! – sussurrei assim que nos afastamos até a sala de jantar.

-Vai sim – disse naquele tom calmo e controlado, que me faz ter vontade de socar-lhe a cara. Até que aqueles dentes brancos fiquem manchados de sangue.

-Por que fez isso? Por que está se comprazendo desses lunáticos?

-Negócios, Draco. Negócios. Como está se mostrando muito imaturo no ramo dos negócios, resolvi lhe dar uma lição para que aprenda a...

-Maldição!

-Agora vá, como um bom menino. Eu vou usar o carro, de forma que terão de ir de bonde. E não quero que me interrompa. Ouviu bem?

-Obviamente - retruco, o sangue martelando em minha cabeça. Sinto uma onda de frustração tomar conta de mim. Uma sensação quente sobe por minha garganta, e ela não é nada boa. Cretino! Os acompanho até sairmos de casa.

-É aqui que deixo vocês – disse o homem beijando a testa da filha e acenando para mim com a cabeça. Ele entra em um carro de luxo, pintado de dourado. As rodas, a lataria e parece que até o interior é extravagante como os donos.

A lunática se vira para mim com os olhos vibrando, esperando ansiosamente pelo passo seguinte. Uma fina chuva cai sobre nós. Antes que possa pegar o lenço, começo a tossir convulsivamente. Resmungo antes de caminhar para a próxima rua, onde o bonde passa. Ela me segue em silêncio, agarrada à bolsa gigante e a uma distância segura.

Assim que viramos a última esquina o bonde passa e saímos correndo atrás da condução. Ela parece sorrir enquanto corre, os cabelos tremulando como uma bandeira e a água batendo com força no rosto pálido. Que desfrutável! Pelo menos as calças fazem com que ela corra mais rápido do que se estivesse de vestido, como uma mulher normal. Só há dois lugares vagos e ela se senta de qualquer jeito, sem importar com o que aprendeu na escola de etiqueta. Não que eu ache que essa maluca tenha freqüentado uma. Depois de me sentar, pego o maço no bolso interno do paletó. Dessa vez meus cigarros escaparam por pouco da chuva londrina. Nessa cidade abominável chove metade do ano, então dia ou outro acabo perdendo meus cigarros. Sugo o cigarro como um viciado derrotado. Como um daqueles beberrões que não sabem se controlar.

Olho em volta de novo, já que com o efeito da nicotina me sinto mais receptivo. Um carteiro passa correndo na chuva, fazendo os cachorros da vizinhança latirem. O chapéu de um homem é levado pelo vento enquanto ele tenta ajudar uma mulher, cuja sombrinha é entortada pelo vento. Assim que percebe que o chapéu rodopiando na ventania é o seu, sai correndo atordoado, se esquecendo da senhora. A menina ri ao meu lado. Ela tampa a boca com a mão enquanto gargalha por baixo dos dedos. A outra mão tenta conter os cabelos que se agitam à medida que tenta tomar o ar de volta. Ao me ver revirar os olhos, ela pára.

Que se dane! Guardo o maço no bolso e vejo um pedaço rasgado de papel saindo de lá.

_Arte de amar_

"_Se queres sentir a felicidade de amar, esquece a tua alma.  
A alma é que estraga o amor.  
Só em Deus ela pode encontrar satisfação.  
Não noutra alma.  
Só em Deus — ou fora do mundo.  
As almas são incomunicáveis._

_Deixa o teu corpo entender-se com outro corpo. _

Porque os corpos se entendem, mas as almas não."_**²**_

_D.M._

Ao terminar a leitura, sinto olhos sobre mim. Lovegood está me observando, os olhos úmidos e curiosos. O chuvisco parou de fazer barulho sobre o teto do bondinho.

-Você quem escreve? – é a primeira vez que fala comigo. Por que pareço tão chocado? Sinceramente, não estou me reconhecendo. Sinto que devo lhe responder. Então por fim acabo dizendo:

-Por quê?

-Por que o quê? – ela fala em resposta.

Reviro os olhos, indignado e cruzo os braços. Dai-me paciência! Pra que diabos fui dar conversa para essa... essa lunática? Por Deus, ela usa calças! Onde eu estava com a cabeça, afinal? Será que eu devo largar o cigarro? O médico bem que disse que isso era uma droga, mas eu achava que acabava com meus pulmões, não com o cérebro...

-De qualquer forma, é muito bom. Sincero e angustiante.

-Obrigado – digo sem saber o que falar.

Ninguém nunca soube que eu escrevia. A não ser a criadagem, mas... pelo menos ela gostou. Apesar de ter invadido minha intimidade... Ela cruza as pernas e pousa as mãos sobre a bolsa no colo. Sua mão está manchada de tinta. No menor dedo há um pingo azul. E sob a unha do polegar há um resto de tinta vermelha. As pontas de três dedos estão manchadas de um verde estranho.

-É uma pena que você só costume ser sincero quando escreve – ouço uma voz doce me despertando.

-O que está dizendo?

-Que a sua poesia é encantadora. Sem meias palavras. Mas o estilo não é nada parecido com o seu.

-E desde quando _você_ conhece o meu estilo?

-Não dizem que a primeira impressão é sempre a que fica? Minha primeira impressão sobre você é de um fidalgo imaturo, ranzinza e que nem ao menos sabe viver.

-Ah, e é _você_ quem vai me ensinar? – digo irritado.

-Quem sabe se você pedisse – ela diz como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se fosse bem comum eu chegar em qualquer pessoa e pedir algo. Ah, sem esquecer da palavrinha mágica. _Por__ favor_. Existe coisa mais humilhante do que pedir por favor?

-Ah, claro que vou pedir Lovegood - digo cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, em claro sinal de que a conversa cessou. Demente. Esclerosada! Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. _"Quem sabe se você pedisse"!_ Enfio a mão, enfurecido, por dentro do paletó. Onde estão os malditos cigarros? Por que não podem simplesmente me deixar em paz? Por que esse vício está demorando tanto a me consumir? Mais dois anos. Não agüento mais esperar pela morte...

-E então? - ouço Lovegood dizer melodicamente.

-O que é?

-Estou esperando.

-Lovegood, me deixe em paz, certo?

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Que eu fosse lhe pedir _algum_ favor? Que eu fosse lhe pedir dicas de como viver bem? Que eu fosse pedir para brincar com tinta junto com você? Que tal mancharmos nossas mãos e depois sairmos feito lunáticos pela rua, eu de vestidos e você de calças?

Ela me olha com o queixo tremendo, os olhos mais encharcados do que o normal e percebo que está prestes a chorar. Ah, droga! Era só o que faltava. _"__Você a acompanharia em segurança, Draco?"_ ouço a voz do velho Lovegood dizer. Uma gota de óleo da culpa flutua no meu lago de convicção. Os olhos azuis e graúdos dela estão lacrimosos e seu cabelo sujo e longo está caindo por cima do rosto. Ah, meu Deus! Que súbita vontade é essa de colocar o cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha? Certo, é só culpa o que estou sentindo. Salvo pelo gongo!

Vejo a placa de Brick Lane e me preparo para descer do bonde. Quando chegamos no ponto, a garota agarra-se a bolsa como um animal encurralado. Ela olha para a rua vazia antes de começar a descer a ladeira a passos largos, sem me esperar. Puxo o lenço e tusso nele. Um cachorro levanta a perna junto ao poste quando ela vira em um beco. Duas vizinhas debruçadas sobre os muros de suas casas nos olham desconfiadas. Mexeriqueiras! Pego um cigarro e coloco na boca, procurando pelo isqueiro nos bolsos. Droga! Devo ter deixado cair enquanto revirava descontroladamente os bolsos no bonde.

A garota pára em frente a uma casa que, mesmo se não a visse parada lá, julgaria pertencer aos Lovegood. Ou a algum pirado desse calibre. A casa se ergue verticalmente de encontro ao céu, um cilindro azul-marinho e grande, com o céu cor de chumbo atrás dela.

Três avisos pintados à mão foram pendurados na grade do portão.

Primeiro, _**ESCOLHA SEU PRÓPRIO VISCO**_.  
O segundo, _**EVITE AS AMEIXAS DIRIGÍVEIS**_.  
O terceiro, _ATELIÊ L. L. LOVEGOOD_.

Ela entra batendo o portão, fazendo os avisos estremecerem e água cair das trepadeiras enroscadas nas barras de ferro. Empurro o portão e a sigo pelo caminho de zigue-zague.

-Lovegood! – grito assim que ela abriu a porta. Ela se vira para trás, com o rosto ameno. Perigosamente ameno. Espera até que eu a alcance antes de falar:

-Sim?

-Tem fogo? – pergunto indicando o cigarro.

-Claro. Entre. – disse abrindo a porta. – Quem sabe eu não possa lhe ensinar sua primeira lição? Acho até que já passou da hora.

Eu simplesmente vou ignorar as asneiras que ela diz. Vou dizer-lhe bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite, fazer-lhe um aceno educado com a cabeça e acho que isso já deve bastar.

Observo a casa enquanto ela sai por uma porta no canto esquerdo. Tudo na casa parece ter sido curvado para encaixar nas paredes circulares. Os sofás, a lareira, a cristaleira e até os quadros pendurados nas paredes. São todos côncavos. E as cores são vibrantes. O artista parece preferir as cores primárias, já que a maioria das telas têm vermelho, azul e amarelo em sua composição. Também têm uma temática bem infantil. Não que as pinceladas lembrem traços borrados de crianças. Mas a inocência e a sutileza deles lembram a pureza de... algo. Alguma coisa que eu conheço, mas que não consigo associar aos quadros no momento.

Ela volta com o isqueiro em uma das mãos e uma xícara de chá e uma toalha felpuda na outra.

-**Número um**, seja cortês com as pessoas. Além de fazer bem para a alma, atrai amigos e boas energias – ela diz me entregando tudo de uma vez só, como se eu tivesse quatro braços ou mais.

-Já lhe ocorreu, Lovegood, que talvez eu não tenha alma? – digo tomando um gole do chá de beterraba. Ou que pelo menos aparenta ser. Mas o gosto é bom. Dou um gole grande demais e acabo queimando minha língua.

-Todos têm almas. Até zonzóbulos têm. Por que você não teria?

Enxugo a cabeça com a toalha verde. "_Por que você não teria?" _Imagino a cara de asco de minha mãe ao ver que o enxoval dos Lovegood é verde-claro.

-Talvez por que eu nunca a tenha sentido – digo abrindo o isqueiro com um estalo. – Obrigada, Lovegood. Tenho que ir.

-Obrigada também, Malfoy. Por me trazer até aqui. Eu preciso acabar uma das telas o mais rápido possível. Harry encomendou para sua casa nova. De qualquer forma, acho que Ginny gosta mais dos quadros do que ele. O ouvi dizer uma vez que não gostava muito do meu estilo fauvista. Se bem que esse meu quadro ficou mais diferente que o normal.

-Hum, certo – digo atordoado.

-Eu lhe acompanho até a porta. Dizem que quando fazemos isso, as visitas sempre retornam.

Ela me segue até o portão da frente, que é coberto de trepadeiras exóticas. Me recordo então da cena que protagonizei uma hora atrás, quando acompanhei os Lovegood até a porta. Será que esses lunáticos ainda voltarão à Mansão Malfoy? Desço a rua tragando o cigarro profundamente, os quadros, as pinceladas, os pingos descuidados e as cores de Lovegood ainda alfinetando minha mente.

-Não se preocupe! – ouço a garota gritar, espalhando sua voz, doce como mel, no ar úmido. – Você tem alma sim, acabei de ver um pouco dela escapando da ponta do seu cigarro.

* * *

Índices:

**¹** Boudicca: rainha celta que viveu por volta de 60 a.C. Segundo uma, das muitas lendas relacionadas a ela, seu corpo foi enterrado exatamente onde hoje é a estação de King Cross.

Beltane: festival celta realizado na primavera.

**²** Todos os poemas relatados na fic como de autoria do Draco são, na verdade, do Manuel Bandeira. Que, coincidentemente (mentira) também sofria horrores com os pulmões.

_**

* * *

Set list:**_

_The Doors _– Light my fire

_Amy Winehouse_ – He can only hold her

_Amy Winehouse_ – Addicted

_Amy Winehouse_ – Tears dry on their own

_Lily Allen _– Smile

_Red Hot Chilli Peppers _– My friends

_Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ – Snow

Caso alguém queira, eu tenho todas as músicas de todos os set lists dos capítulos em MP3. Mandem e-mail, coruja, scrap, MP...


	2. Meus pulmões estão sem ar

2. Meus pulmões estão sem ar

_**Londres trouxa, novembro de 1929 77.182° cigarro**_

"A América para os americanos." Os produtos americanos para os ricos americanos. Parece que todo aquele meu discurso sobre ricos e pobres acabou vindo a calhar. E muito bem.

No fim de outubro, há não muitos dias, ricos investidores da bolsa de valores de Nova Iorque passaram a ser os mais novos pobres americanos. Ações de incontáveis zeros passaram a ser papelotes para enrolar fumo. É, o capitalismo é de fato selvagem. E pode acabar por engolir qualquer um. Por isso, vejo certa razão no meu pai por se preocupar com os negócios.

Mas será que ele não percebe que eu não vou perpetuar a espécie? Não vou ser um ser humano completo. Não dizem que no ciclo da vida, as etapas são, entre muitas outras, nascer, crescer, reproduzir e morrer? Nem ao menos sinto que cresci, não reproduzi e já sinto o hálito quente da morte em minha nuca.

Aprender a viver... Eu não tenho mais tempo. Se esgotou, fim. E eu compreendo perfeitamente. A morte chega para todos e a minha é só mais uma, insignificante e previsível.

Lovegood veio aqui anteontem. Não a filha, mas sim o pai. Pelo menos eu só vi o velho atravessando o jardim. Deve ter vindo atormentar mais ainda meu pai. Essa história de plataforma 9 ¾. Mas não desci para falar com ele. Quase não saí do quarto esses dias, quem dirá sair para falar com esse maluco. E a pior conclusão que tirei nesse meu tempo recluso foi: Eu não tenho amigos.

Não tenho quem goste de mim. Ninguém para se importar.

-Draco, vai descer para jantar? – ouço minha mãe falar atrás da porta.

-Não, obrigado. – digo entediado.

-Isso não foi uma sugestão, foi uma intimação – Me levanto da cama e vou abrir a maldita porta. Ela entra olhando o quarto com o nariz enrugado. – Há quanto tempo não limpa seu quarto ou não abre as cortinas?

-Não sei. Eu não ligo a mínima.

-Draco, depois do jantar eu quero conversar com você. Agora vá tomar seu banho e dentro de alguns minutos desça para comermos como uma família normal.

-Mãe, desculpe, mas eu não sou mais nenhum adolescente – digo tentando não tossir na frente dela.

-Então não se comporte como um – ela diz se virando e saindo pela porta tempestivamente.

Desde quando me comporto feito um? Ela não está vendo que estou prestes a morrer? No mínimo deve esperar que eu dê pulos de alegria. Ou talvez que eu siga o conselho da Lovegood. Finalmente tusso aliviado. Olho para a banheira se enchendo aos poucos. Aprender a viver... Me perco em pensamentos frívolos e a água quase transborda. A gota que resta na torneira cai na água deformando-a em ondas. Isso me faz lembrar os quadros de Lovegood. A sutileza e a fluidez das pinceladas. As formas deformadas. O mesmo sentimento amargo vindo à tona.

Mergulho na água, meu cabelo volta à normal maciez. Me visto e me arrumo mecanicamente. Desço as escadas em silêncio, para poder flagrar conversas que não deveria ouvir. Mas não há qualquer ruído. Meu pai fuma um charuto enquanto minha mãe está na cozinha, provavelmente dando ordens às empregadas.

Quando a comida chega, comemos num silêncio fúnebre. Quem sabe uma prévia do que não tardará a chegar? Ninguém diz qualquer amenidade até minha mãe mandar chamar a sobremesa.

-Draco, eu e seu pai estivemos conversando...

-Espantoso! Pensei que não tivessem nada em comum com o que se preocupar – ouço-me dizer antes de pensar na gravidade do que falei.

-Espantosa é a sua falta de educação, Draco. E o que eu e sua mãe temos em comum para nos inquietar, por um acaso do destino, é você – diz meu pai, tão acidamente, que a serviçal estanca ao seu lado. Quando encontra os olhos frios de minha mãe, ela coloca, tremendo, o manjar sobre a mesa, derramando um pouco de calda no linho branco da toalha.

-Desculpe, senhora Malfoy – fala, um fiozinho humilde de voz.

-Depois Patrice! Não está vendo que estamos ocupados?

-Como eu estava dizendo, o que nos preocupa, por incrível que pareça, é nosso filho de _21 anos_. Você não está bem encaminhado numa profissão, nem em um casamento... Espera que eu o sustente pelo resto da vida?

-Na verdade, espero sim pai, já que ela não vai durar muito tempo.

-O que está dizendo? – ele pergunta com seus olhos tremendo e perturbados. De resto, parece aquela estrutura rígida e fria como sempre foi.

-Que eu fui ao médico e... – engulo em seco, a garganta arde incômoda. – Ele me deu dois anos de vida.

Minha mãe leva as mãos à boca depois de soltar um grito controlado. Sempre elegante... Mas não posso encará-la. Não posso olhar para os olhos dela e vê-los úmidos. Meus pais sempre me ensinaram a ser o mais reservado possível, não posso vê-la abalada. Meu pai faz um barulho descrente com a boca. Sinto o peso do mundo nos ombros. Meus ombros suportam o mundo e ele não pesa mais que a mão de uma criança.**¹**

-Sandice! Que espécie de médico é esse que dá diagnósticos pessimistas como este? – diz Lucius descrente.

-O nosso médico de família, obviamente.

-O Dr. Jones? – minha mãe pergunta.

-Ou por um acaso temos outro?

-Fale direito com sua mãe – meu pai diz ríspido. – Vou telefonar para o Dr. Jones agora mesmo...

-Será que ele não está jantando com a família? - minha mãe pergunta o interrompendo.

-Isso é mais importante, Narcisa. Não venha com formalismos...

Ele anda a passos pesados até a sala e depois volta, inquieto.

-E então? – pergunto, um sorriso inclinado esboçado no rosto.

-Ele confirmou... – diz ele apático.

É a primeira vez que não vejo a expressão esnobe típica de seu rosto. Percebo a mão branca e pequena de minha mãe envolver a minha. Sinto seu olhar perdido queimar o perfil do meu rosto, mas não quero olhar para ela. Eu... Não esperava que eles fossem se importar. Quero dizer, não pensava que eles fossem ficar tão abalados com a notícia. Minha mãe é jovem, provavelmente pode ter mais filhos se quiser e...

-Alguém sabe disso? – escuto a voz fria do meu pai me interromper.

-Não. Claro que não.

-Certo, então nem tudo está perdido. É provável que os Parkinson não se espantem se marcarmos o casamento para daqui a dois ou três meses. É tempo suficiente para organizarem tudo e...

-E para eu ter um filho com Pansy Parkinson? Quem sabe não deva batizá-lo como Draco Malfoy II? – digo irritado. Que diabos ele está pensando? Além de pensar na continuidade do nome dos Malfoy? Se querem mais filhos que façam eles.

-Draco, nós não...

-Vocês nem ao menos disseram "Sinto muito". Você só pensa nesses malditos negócios. E na merda do sangue sujo...

-Já chega! – meu pai grita exaltado - Primeiro, você deveria ter nos contado sobre isso há mais tempo. Assim que soube, para ser mais exato. Segundo, vamos agir racionalmente. Sua crise existencial não vai trazer nenhuma resolução.

-E que solução esse casamento traria? Ele vai _me_ fazer viver mais? Vai fazer a dor no _meu _peito parar? Que bem esse casamento faria a _mim_, já que estamos falando do _meu_ casamento?

Enfio a mão no primeiro bolso que vejo, mas só encontro vazio. Um cigarro me faria engolir toda essa exasperação. Mas ele não está aqui. Subo as escadas me sentindo frustrado e débil. Sinto-me um qualquer, irrelevante mesmo para meus pais. Ao entrar no quarto, que devo concordar com minha mãe, está imundo, abro a gaveta ao lado da cama e encontro o maço. Enfio um na boca, abro o isqueiro com aquele típico estalo. Mas não o acendo. Minha mão treme descontroladamente. A chama mal alcança o cigarro. Porra! Abro as portas que dão para a sacada e aprecio a vista. Tento novamente e por fim consigo acendê-lo. Trago uma, duas, três vezes, os olhos fechados por dentro e por fora. Somente a confortável e tóxica neblina que me nubla a mente.

As luzes mais distantes são mais amarelas do que as dessa parte da cidade. Vai ver é por que lá as pessoas se amontoam, umas em cima das outras. Os jardins aqui embaixo parecem mortos, as folhas caídas no chão cobrem o resto da grama verde. E olhando para o nada, por que nada mudou desde que terminei meu segundo cigarro, me dou conta do quão hipócrita sou. Me agarro a dor, a única companheira que me consola, mas uma centelha de revolta ainda brilha no meu íntimo. A morte ainda me assombra. Mas me sinto pronto para ela.

Armado de caneta, papel e verdades pessimistas, componho poemas. Como um cavaleiro cruzadista corta cabeças de mouros. Errante, consternado e sem qualquer remuneração. Sem nem ao menos um objetivo claro em mente. Quem sabe, talvez, só queiramos passar um tempo distraindo-se de forma sádica e miserável?

Este é o mais recente. Ainda molhado de tinta e ainda não compreendido por inteiro:

_Renúncia _

"Chora de manso e no íntimo... Procura  
Curtir sem queixa o mal que te crucia:  
O mundo é sem piedade e até riria  
Da tua inconsolável amargura.

Só a dor enobrece e é grande e é pura.  
Aprende a amá-la que a amarás um dia.  
Então ela será tua alegria,  
E será, ela só, tua ventura...

A vida é vã como a sombra que passa...  
Sofre sereno e de alma sobranceira,  
Sem um grito sequer, tua desgraça.

Encerra em ti tua tristeza inteira.  
E pede humildemente a Deus que a faça  
Tua doce e constante companheira..." 

_D.M._

Pingo o ponto final, e uma súbita vontade de tossir coça-me a garganta. Sinto a ranhura apertá-la e meu peito pulsa. A tosse irrompe de minha boca, mas dessa vez vem acompanhada. Saio em disparada até o banheiro, o gosto metálico atiçando minha língua. Quando cuspo, meu sangue mancha a louça branca. A água da torneira limpa tudo, mas ainda sinto o ácido na boca, a dor se expandindo e me rasgando. Minhas mãos apertam com força as laterais da pia. Até os dedos ficarem dormentes. Detesto tossir sangue. Pareço sujo…

-Draco? – ouço minha mãe chamar-me – Está no banheiro?

-Sim.

Que será que ela quer dessa vez? Ela senta na cama e faz sinal para sentar-me também. Pega as minhas mãos suavemente. Quase me sinto acolhido. _Quase._

-Seu pai e eu decidimos procurar outros médicos. Mas você tem que nos contar a verdade.

-Mas eu nunca disse que estava bem – retruco.

-Não se faça de desentendido – diz soltando minha mão. – Você tem que nos contar o que está sentindo.

Se eu contasse... Só podem estar de brincadeira. Confessar tudo o que estou sentindo levaria minha vida inteira. E não pretendo desperdiçar o pouco que resta contando misérias.

_**Meados de novembro 77.478° cigarro**_

Uma semana jogada fora. Uma bateria de exames inúteis.

"Ponha a língua para fora. Respire fundo. Já tossiu sangue alguma vez, meu rapaz? Diga trinta e três. Com que freqüência costuma ter febres? Vamos bater uma chapa. Você fuma?"

Esconderam meus cigarros e os charutos. É claro que comprei outro maço, mas tenho de fumá-lo aos poucos. Estão cogitando mandar-me para o campo. Respirar ar puro. Mas nenhum medico desmentiu o Dr. Jones. Podem até tentar amenizar a situação, mas todos me vêem como caso perdido. Tomo mais um gole do conhaque, meu mais novo vício.

Meus pais acham que ajudam, mas não vêem que não quero ter um pingo sequer de esperança. Porque depois, quando o brilho da vida começar a sumir dos meus olhos, esta faísca apagará por fim e toda a esperança terá sido inútil. Toda esperança cairá por terra e jazerá ao lado do meu corpo.

Torno a encher a taça, o gosto acre do conhaque ainda adormece minha língua. A bebida desce rasgando; um arrepio incontrolável, visceral me percorre. Eu definitivamente não gosto de beber. E meu pai ainda tem o descaramento de me chamar de beberrão. Beber nos faz perder o sentido e o controle, coisas que aprecio em mim. Bêbados são patéticos. Prefiro ficar pateticamente sóbrio, sorrindo sem ver graça, falando sem pensar e existindo sem viver.

Abandono a taça ainda na metade em minha varanda e vou banhar-me. O dia já está raiando, mas faço questão de perder o espetáculo. Parece até que o sol deseja lembrar-me que ele irá nascer por mais muito e muito tempo. "Vê, Malfoy? Eu posso morrer todos os dias, mas os dias só começam quando eu nasço. Qual é mesmo sua grande importância?"

Quando saio do banheiro, a luz suave do dia atravessa a única fenda da cortina. Visto-me, guardo os últimos três cigarros no bolso e saio. O portão de ferro range quando o dobro. Queria sair sem ser notado, mas, por sorte, nenhuma cabeça apareceu de nenhuma janela com o barulho. Ótimo.

A cidade começar a nascer também. Janelas abrindo ao mesmo tempo que os olhos de grande parte da cidade. O leiteiro já deixou o litro matinal de quem pode comprar. Crianças choram, principalmente as de mais longe, que não podem contar com o nutritivo leite.

O bonde passa rápido e vazio. Faço sinal e subo, mas não sento. Apenas me seguro na barra de ferro e fico em pé no estribo. O vento frio afasta meu cabelo do rosto e qualquer pensamento, bom ou ruim. A umidade trazida por ele me deixa inteiramente dormente. Pessoas carregam, como sempre, seus guarda-chuvas e capas. O céu está metade cor-de-rosa, metade prata. Mas as nuvens carregadas avançam sobre o céu limpo e logo logo a chuva chegará.

Percorremos ruas estreitas, subimos ladeiras e poucos passageiros sobem durante o trajeto. À medida que avançamos, as casas diminuem e perdem as cores. Música alegre brota de uma cantina aparentemente italiana. Duas meninas brincam de amarelinha enquanto um outro grupo uniformizado caminha até a escola. Onde diabos fui parar? Um pingo grosso cai barulhento sobre o bondinho. Outros o acompanham, metralhando o teto. Parece que chegamos no fim da linha. Droga! Vou ter que descer nessa chuva.

Piso numa poça, e meu sapato se suja de lama. Muito bom. Logo estou encharcado. Como detesto usar chapéu, meu cabelo gruda em minha cabeça. As pessoas passam tentando não se molhar. Levanto o olhar em alerta quando avisto um guarda-chuva laranjado entre os tantos de cor sóbria. A figura anda contra o vento e de cabeça baixa. Suas calças estão por dentro das galochas e ela abraça alguma coisa junto ao corpo. Faço uma rápida associação, percebendo tarde demais que a figura é Luna Lovegood.

Assim que me vê, ela atravessa a rua para falar comigo.

-Ah, olá! – diz sorrindo. – O que faz por aqui?

-Oi. Não, eu... – Rápido pense em alguma coisa! – Estou só dando uma volta.

-Então isso quer dizer que não tem nada para fazer? – seus olhos se arregalam. Assustadoramente.

-Na verdade...

-Ah, ótimo! Você já tomou café? Por que eu fui comprar essas baguetes e elas estão quentinhas.

-Sinto muito, mas vou ter que declinar o convite - digo.

Tiro o maço de cigarros do bolso. Ele se desmancha em minha mão como papel machê. Maldição! Detesto essa desgraça de chuva. Cidade de merda!

-Tem cigarros? – pergunto para Lovegood. Ela parecia olhar algo no céu.

-Sabe, você deveria parar de fumar...

-E daí? – digo pegando rapidamente o lenço e tossindo nele.

-Essa tosse, por exemplo, não te incomoda? – Muito menos do que você, Lovegood. Mas eu não disse isso. Ela precisava me arranjar cigarros.

-Você tem ou não tem?

-Não... Mas acho que papai tem.

-Nesse caso, acho que aceito o café.

Quando chegamos na casa dos Lovegood, encontramos o pai dela no jardim. Está socando terra junto a uma bromélia estranha. Ele acena para mim, sem sorrir e me manda entrar. Lovegood pendura o casaco e o guarda-chuva e tira as galochas sujas, largando-as num canto. Tenta tirar meu paletó, mas digo estar bem. Ela diz que vai buscar outra toalha para mim e me manda levar os pães para a cozinha. E onde diabos fica a cozinha desse antro? O que não faço por cigarros?

Abro qualquer porta, mas encontro o banheiro. Uma rápida olhada no espelho basta para eu notar o quão magro estou. Não me espanta a lunática querer tanto me enfiar comida, estou digno de pena. A próxima porta dá para um lugar escuro. Quando finalmente acendo a luz, me assusto. Um grande rosto me olha. Mas não é uma representação fiel à modelo da tela. Até por que eu conheço a mulher do Potter e sei que ela não é assim.

Ao lado desse quadro, outros estão espalhados por todo o aposento. Alguns em cavaletes e inacabados, outros pendurados tortos na única parede reta. Mais alguns estão escorados nas paredes salpicadas de tinta. Aliás, o chão e as paredes parecem também uma obra de arte. Pingos, e até traços inteiros, colorem tudo. Afora as telas, há um divã coberto com uma manta de proteção, uma mesinha com uma paleta e tubos de tinta e um armário provavelmente cheio de materiais. Percorro a sala olhando os quadros cuidadosamente. Um deles tem um gato desenhado sobre um muro. Só que as cores foram escolhidas ao acaso. O gato, por exemplo, é verde e a lua minguante atrás dele é lilás. O cimento usado entre os tijolos do muro é multicolorido. A delicadeza e a riqueza de detalhes prendem minha atenção.

-Ah, você está aí. – diz Lovegood me estendendo a toalha – Fiquei imaginando onde estaria. Bem, a mesa está posta, só faltam os pães. – Entrego-lhe o saco de papel e a sigo.

Ela está descalça, pisando no chão frio. O cheiro do chá do outro dia paira no ar. Seu pai está sentado na cabeceira, com seu avental ridículo e lendo um jornal. Sentamos cada um de um lado da mesa e ela começa a se servir. Coloca um pouco de leite no chá e corta um pedaço de um bolo cheio de calombos.

-Parece que a crise está chegando aqui. Atravessando o Atlântico. – comenta o velho. –Estão despedindo muitos operários.

-Mas será que afetará tanto assim a Inglaterra? – perguntou a garota, com a voz açucarada.

-Mesmo que não afete, minha Luna, o que será dessas famílias?

-Então temos que torcer para que as coisas não piorem. Ah, já provou desse bolo que Joanne fez? Está delicioso. Prove um pedaço, Malfoy. – fala colocando uma fatia no meu prato. – Quer chá? – pergunta já me servindo.

-Está fantástico! De que é mesmo? – ele pergunta para a empregada, que entrou sorrateiramente.

-Bom dia sr. Lovegood! O bolo é de gengibre e raiz-de-cuia. Bom dia, srta. Lovegood! Bom dia! – disse me cumprimentando e sorrindo. – Me esqueci do suco.

Ela pousa uma fruteira e volta para a cozinha, que fica do lado oposto de onde eu procurava. Mordisco o bolo, temendo ser envenenado. Eca, essa coisa está pavorosa! E o que viria a ser raiz-de-cuia? Pego o pão, que pelo menos sei que é uma comida normal. Os Lovegood continuam conversando, mas me desligo totalmente. Só espero que terminem logo para eu poder fumar em paz. Degusto do chá, que apesar de ser estranho, é consumível. A chuva continua a cair e agora, que posso ouvi-la com mais força, percebo que eles estão em silêncio. Um silêncio confortável e sossegado. Um silêncio sagrado, de contemplação. Só a chuva batendo nas vidraças, mas a quietude enche a casa de comodidade.

-Deveria parar de fumar. – diz o velho me entregando um maço de cigarros de cravo.

E você deveria cuidar da sua própria vida...

A garota sumiu quando terminamos o café da manhã. Ele me chamou aqui para a sala de estar para fumarmos juntos. Cigarro de cravo me deixa tonto, mas é o único que pude arranjar, então não vou desdenhar. Não cigarro.

-Obrigada – digo tirando dois e devolvendo o resto.

-Pode ficar, se quiser.

-Não, obrigada – falo já irritado com tamanha gentileza. – Bem, acho que já vou.

-Luna está no ateliê. Vai querer uma carona?

A resposta já está na ponta da minha língua, mas quando olho para as janelas e vejo o clima ainda chuvoso acabo aceitando. Ele diz algo sem importância e me arrasta até o tal ateliê. Sai correndo lembrando de algo, seu cabelo de algodão se agita atrás dele.

-O bolo estava uma delícia, não é? – ela fala pincelando em vermelho uma tela em branco - Se quiser um pouco de raiz-de-cuia nós temos no jardim, provavelmente sua mãe sabe a receita...

-Ahan... – resmungo desinteressado. – Todos são seus, Lovegood? – pergunto apontando os quadros.

-Sim... – diz sonhadora. – São sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até ela exclamar:

-Minha nossa! Olha aquela mancha na parede! Não parece um orangotango?

-É, e aquela ali – falo apontando para qualquer mancha – parece um unicórnio. – digo irônico.

-Não estou conseguindo ver. Parece mais uma garrafa e taças de champanha. Se bem que se olharmos por outro ângulo – ela vira a cabeça para a direita – pode até lembrar um unicórnio...

-Eu já vou, Lovegood – digo estendendo a mão para ela. – Obrigado pelo convite.

-Ah, não foi nada. Eu não disse que se o acompanhasse você voltaria? Que tal outra vez?

Seus cabelos balançam de um lado para o outro enquanto anda saltitando. Têm cheiro de pinho. O pai, vestido num terno mostarda, desce as escadas e beija a testa da filha. Ela aperta minha mão de novo, sua mão é quente e macia. Seus dedos finos giram a maçaneta e ela abre a porta para nós. Permanece no portal enquanto atravessamos o jardim molhado e quando entramos no carro, ela acena.

Pego meu lenço e tusso nele. Uma mancha vermelha em minha mão me chama atenção, mas não é sangue. Ela cheira a tinta a óleo e é macia e quente como a mão de Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Índice:

**¹** Verso retirado do poema _Os ombros suportam o mundo _de Drummond

_**

* * *

Set list:**_

_Corinne Bailey Rae_ – Your love is mine

_Joss Stone_ – I've fallen in love with you

_Joss Stone_ – Spoiled

_Joss Stone_ – Understand

_Norah Jones_ – In the morning

_Norah Jones_ – Not too late

_Norah Jones_ – Sunrise

_Amy Winehouse_ – Rehab

_Amy Winehouse_ – Help Yourself

_Amy Winehouse_ – Me & Mr. Jones

Caso alguém queira, eu tenho todas as músicas de todos os set lists dos capítulos em MP3. Mandem e-mail, coruja, scrap, MP...


	3. Minha xícara está cheia de nenhum amor

3. Minha xícara está cheia de nenhum amor

_**Londres trouxa, fim de novembro de 1929 77.803° cigarro**_

Reviro os olhos pela quarta vez em um minuto. Risos e vozes ecoam em todo o salão. A burguesia londrina está toda reunida. Álcool mistura-se ao sangue azul, o diluindo até torná-lo sangue comum. Garotas de família dançam fingindo pudor, enquanto as mãos deslizam pelo corpo de seu par, cada vez mais para baixo. E elas são todas iguais, com seus vestidos de cintura baixa, seus cabelos a _la garçonne__**¹**_ com cloches**¹** e cigarros pendurados nas malditas bocas. Cigarros, deliciosos cigarros, queimando sem nem ao menos serem tragados.

Os Parkinson estão sentados em nossa mesa, fizeram questão de me fazer dançar e sentar ao lado de Pansy, mas só nossos pais conversam. Minha mãe observa tudo atentamente, com plumas empilhadas na cabeça e lançando olhares de lado em minha direção. Não se preocupe, mamãe. Não vou fumar. Não na sua frente.

Lovegood está aqui. Seu pai também. E os Potter e toda a patota. Mas a evitei a noite inteira. A Lovegood, quero dizer. Uma coisa é eu desjejuar em sua casa em troca de cigarros; outra bem diferente é ela vir falar comigo publicamente, no meio de uma festa. Parece que o Weasel e a Granger, uma americana feminista que se acha _A_ britânica, finalmente se acertaram. Por que eles estão se agarrando de um jeito nauseante e a gorda da mãe dele sorri orgulhosamente. Grande coisa...

-Vou dar uma volta – digo me levantando. – Com licença.

-Não quer que a Pansy o acompanhe? – minha mãe pergunta.

-Eu vou ao banheiro.

Festa inútil! Pessoas fúteis, hipócritas. Todos vêm aqui para falar e serem falados. Para olhar e serem olhados. E eu venho para que mesmo? Saio para o jardim. A mansão fica em Notting Hill, é adornada em estilo francês e lustres pendem em todos os cômodos. Depois de vermos muitas casas assim, e até vivermos nelas, estas se tornam luxuosamente iguais e desinteressantes. Trago meu cigarro com calma, não tem ninguém para me importunar, nenhuma viva alma. Nem a minha alma moribunda me pertuba.

Está muito frio. Prestes a nevar, eu diria. A fumaça sobe branca, tremeluzindo contra o céu azul. Não tem estrelas, só nuvens fofas e opacas.

-Oi! – ouço docemente atrás de mim.

-Ah, oi. – digo me virando, encontrando Lovegood.

Ela está de vestido e meias finas. O que ameniza um pouco seu aspecto lunático. Mas seu cabelo comprido não está bem penteado e ela usa um xale grande no pescoço e uma boina. Suas bochechas estão rosadas devido ao frio. Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. Ela pisca os olhos grandes e seus cílios tocam as bochechas toda vez que o faz. Suas mãos continuam manchadas de tintas, só que dessa vez são cores diferentes. Sinto vontade de tossir e ela me observa enquanto uso meu lenço.

-É bom tossir. Expulsa os maus elementos do corpo.

-Não no meu caso... – digo azedo, esmagando o cigarro no gramado.

-Ah, é verdade. Principalmente quando a tosse vem com sangue.

-Você já tossiu sangue alguma vez para saber?

-Não - diz se balançando levemente –, mas posso imaginar como é.

-Mas nunca vai saber realmente. É o mesmo que imaginar a dor de uma injeção.

-Ou de perder alguém – ela diz enrolando o cabelo no dedo.

Ficamos calados mais uma vez. Ela olha para o chão fixamente. Depois começa a mexer na grama com o sapato, cavando na terra úmida. Seus sapatos azuis vão se sujando de terra, mas ela parece não se importar.

-Você poderia passar na minha casa amanhã? Eu quero lhe mostrar um quadro novo.

-Luna! – ouvimos alguém gritar da varanda. A figura acena a chamando e ela acena de volta.

-Foi bom ver você. Apesar do seu mau humor e das poucas palavras – ela falou, me olhando nos olhos e saindo sem esperar resposta.

Ela caminhou daquele jeito ligeiramente saltitante até a varanda e abraçou o grupo de pessoas ali reunidas. Seu cheiro de pinho, que lembra terebintina**²** e Natal, ainda está no ar. Maluca! Vejo Pansy Parkinson e minha mãe saírem do salão, no mínimo a minha procura. Detesto me sentir vigiado.

_**Dia seguinte 77.819° cigarro**_

Ela acende a luz e eu pisco os olhos, por que a claridade forte quase me cegou. Uma tela está coberta com um pano roxo e ela pára ao lado do cavalete. Um pincel sujo de tinta azul está guardado sobre sua orelha. Seus olhos estão límpidos e seu cabelo está preso num rabo de cavalo. Cruzo os braços diante do mistério banal e ela retira a capa.

-Fiz inspirada no seu poema – diz olhando também para a tela.

Fico aturdido por um momento. Uma onda de cumplicidade perpassa no ambiente. Parece que Lovegood entendeu exatamente o que senti ao escrever o poema. Essa tela é a mais diferente de todas. A pintura é isenta de cores, ela usou apenas tons de cinza. Preto no branco. Um casal se beija, um beijo lascivo, suas mãos percorrem lugares que ninguém ousaria tocar em público. Suas bocas buscam a do outro sôfregas. Mas eles não têm olhos, e isso me intriga bastante. Ao redor de seus corpos há luz e algo em cima parece sugar essa luz rumo ao céu. Seus rostos parecem quase máscaras e são um tanto quanto caricatos. No canto inferior direito da tela ela assinou L.L.Lovegood.

-Por que não têm olhos? – pergunto. Ela me olha sorrindo e então compreendo.

Antes que ela sequer abra a boca eu compreendo. Seus olhos são janelas de sua alma. Ou talvez a alma de Lovegood nem precise de janela, mas os olhos são as janelas da alma e quando se beija alguém não tem essa história de alma. Deve ser por isso que fechamos os olhos, afinal.

-Não precisa mais dizer. Eu já entendi – digo quando ela faz menção de falar. Ela começa se balançar para trás e para frente. Seu cheiro é mais forte aqui.

-E então, gostou?

Penso um pouco antes de responder.

-Hum... é bem... diferente. Dos que você costuma fazer, quero dizer.

-Eu sei. Mas eu perguntei se você gostou, não se é diferente.

-Está bom, Lovegood. Satisfeita? Posso abrir essa janela? – pergunto apontando para a única janela do cômodo. Ela a abre para mim e se apóia no umbral. – Eu vou fumar... – aviso.

-Sem problemas.

Ela observa o beco no qual a janela é virada com seus olhos grandes. Inspiro a fumaça e olho para o beco também. Não há nada de anormal para se olhar, mas ela parece ver algo muito interessante.

-Não sei o que vim fazer aqui... – digo quando ela cumprimenta uma garotinha.

-Ué, ver o meu quadro. Você estava curioso.

Olho para ela, um bichinho exótico na cidade grande. Eu estou acostumado a essa Londres cinzenta das mais variadas fumaças. Mas ela parece mais uma camponesa, daquelas, com suas estranhas frutinhas silvestres.

-Você é de Londres? – pergunto sem me conter.

-Sim, sim. Mesmo preferindo o campo nasci aqui em Londres.

Ah, meu Deus! Como se ela pudesse escolher onde nascer... Como se ela pudesse preferir algo quando ainda era um feto... Até agora não sei como vim parar aqui. Devo ainda estar tendo alucinações pela febre de ontem. Ou talvez seja a taça de conhaque. Só pode ser! É exatamente isso. Porque, antes que eu me desse conta, já estava pendurado no bondinho (e às oito da manhã ele fica realmente cheio) e saltando aqui em Brick Lane. Bom, que seja. Agora já estou aqui e... Enfim...

-Quer tomar um sorvete, Malfoy?

-Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós estamos entrando no inverno.

-E o que tem isso?

-Que está frio? – falo depois de tragar o cigarro.

-Ah, vamos lá! Pelo menos uma volta no Tâmisa.

-Está frio, Lovegood. Já vou. Já vi seu quadro, então...

-Sério? – ela pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

-Sério.

Ela me puxa pelo paletó até o lado de fora da sua casa. Antes me fez dar um adeus para a empregada, a tal Joanne. Lovegood vai comigo até o ponto e esperamos o bonde. Quando ele chega, ela sobe também.

-Achei que fosse de carro – digo brincando com o isqueiro.

-Ué, claro que não. É bem melhor irmos de bonde.

-Irmos?

-Você não disse que iria? Você disse: "Já vou" – diz se virando em minha direção. Suas mãos segurando a cintura e sua boca pálida está levemente entreaberta.

-Eu disse que iria para minha casa.

-Ah...

Logo ela se vira para o outro lado e observa o movimento. Me viro para o meu lado e também olho a paisagem passar. Mas na verdade estou pensando se deveria fumar outro cigarro. Tenho que economizá-los. Estou tendo que, praticamente, traficá-los. E meus pais parecem cães farejadores. Tenho que aprender a me controlar. E eu acabei de fumar um cigarro, então certamente posso esperar.

Passam carros, pessoas, chuviscos, placas e prédios. Muito concreto. Carros, pessoas, chuviscos, placas e prédios. A mesma rotina comercial e entediante. Aberta das 8h às 18h. A mesma rotina. Isso até soa pleonástico, mas o cotidiano é exat amente assim. Passam carros, pessoas, chuviscos, placas e prédios.

-Você vai saltar no Tâmisa também? Por que o bonde já passou do seu ponto – diz Lovegood.

-Por que não me avisou?

-Não sei...

-Como assim, não sei? – pergunto indignado.

Agora não dá mais para voltar. Vou ter que descer e pegar o bonde voltando. Ela dá de ombros de um jeito irritante. Os barcos ancorados no rio Tâmisa começam a surgir por entre os prédios e Lovegood dá o sinal. Ela desce e me dá um tchau. O bonde parte. Segue reto às margens do rio. Uma lufada de vento frio agita os cabelos e vestidos de quem está no bonde e sinto os pelos da nuca arrepiarem. Minhas mãos estão geladas. Estou todo frio. Me encolho enquanto o bonde faz a curva. Quando olho para trás vejo Lovegood caminhar, seu rabo de cavalo balança de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro. Os seus sapatos vermelhos sobre os paralelepípedos me lembram Doroty. Dou o sinal e o bonde para, me deixando descer.

Caminho de cabeça baixa, o vento forte mal me deixa abrir os olhos. Folhas secas dançam no ar úmido, um balé suave e ocre. Um sorveteiro e seu carrinho estão parados do lado de Lovegood. Estou a uma boa distância quando ela se vira. Sorri e volta a conversar com o homem. O sorveteiro lhe entrega duas casquinhas e ela saltita como uma lebre em minha direção.

-Eu falei que não queria – digo atravessando a rua em direção ao Tâmisa.

-Mas eu trouxe de qualquer forma. Quem em sã consciência recusaria um sorvete?

-E o que você entende de sã consciência?

Ela me segue segurando os dois sorvetes e caminhamos lado a lado. O Palácio de Westminster se ergue ao longe contra o céu cinzento, do outro lado da margem. Nossos sapatos fazem barulho nas pedras, pássaros cantam em alguma copa seca de árvore e carros transitam, mas o resto é silêncio.

Lovegood pára e se recosta no parapeito, vendo o rio passar. O Tâmisa ficou muito conhecido por um episódio hilariante. Sessões do Parlamento foram adiadas simplesmente por causa do mau cheiro do rio. Os engenheiros disseram que solucionaram o problema, captando os dejetos de Londres e jogando quilômetros mais abaixo. Mas, se querem saber minha opinião, essa solução mal arranjada não vai durar muito tempo. Provavelmente a cidade vai crescer a tal ponto que o rio não vai agüentar.

Ela lambe um sorvete distraidamente enquanto o outro começa a derreter em sua mão. Um barco a vapor desce a correnteza do rio, lentamente cuspindo mais fumaça na cidade. Quando passa por nós, o barco apita, um barulho grave e infernal. Ela acena entusiasmada, se esquecendo do sorvete intocado. Este, começa a escorrer pela casquinha, logo sujando sua mão. Lovegood o olha atentamente antes de dizer:

-Tem certeza de que...

-Certo, Lovegood. Me dá isso, certo? – falo com raiva. Droga! Como ela conseguiu me convencer afinal?

-Esse seu orgulho é estranho – diz voltando a caminhar. – Ele parece ser facilmente perturbado.

-Hum... – resmungo sem lhe dar atenção.

-Parece que você quer aceitar certas coisas, mas tem sempre uma voz na sua cabeça dizendo: "Lembre-se que você é um Malfoy." É bem... estranho.

-Não tem voz nenhuma na minha cabeça! – Por um acaso ela está me chamando de louco?

-Se está dizendo...

Caminhamos em silêncio um bom tempo, até chegarmos bem perto do Westminster e do famoso Big Bang. Isso realmente merece ser o cartão postal de Londres; principalmente quando está com todas as luzes acesas, como agora. O céu pode estar pesado e da cor de chumbo, as árvores podem estar desfolhadas, mas Londres tem uma beleza oculta admirável. Certo, nós não respiramos um ar muito puro e o clima não é dos melhores, mas o que faz de Londres um bom lugar são as pessoas. Os lugares subterrâneos onde nos escondemos, a arte, a música, as indústrias que só nós temos.

A garota olha para cima por entre os galhos secos. Seus olhos grandes rastreiam o céu a procura de algo. Lovegood parece ter perdido algo lá, por que quase todas as vezes que a vejo ela está mirando o céu, perdida em pensamentos. O vento agita seu cachecol e o cabelo, e seu rosto está corado de frio. E suas mãos, como sempre, estão manchadas de tinta. Mas dessa vez só tem um pinguinho azul em seu polegar. Pego meu lenço e tusso assim que Lovegood diz alguma coisa.

-Eu não ouvi – digo.

-Eu perguntei: "E se você fosse uma mulher?" – ela fala me olhando com seus olhos brilhando em expectativa.

-Não me venha com esse discurso feminista.

-Mas eu não sou feminista – diz ela coçando o nariz pequeno. – Eu acredito na igualdade entre os homens e as mulheres. Ninguém é melhor do que ninguém.

-Ninguém é melhor do que ninguém? – pergunto incrédulo. – Ah, certo. E essa é a minha lição número dois?

-Sim. **Número dois**, todos somos iguais.

-Me poupe!

Bom, preciso fumar. Eu sei que estou me matando pouco a pouco, é claro, não sou idiota. Eu até quero parar, mas... não consigo. Então acho melhor me entregar de vez do que lutar em vão. Onde está a porcaria do cigarro? Procuro nos bolsos das calças mas não há nada lá além da minha carteira. Confiro os bolsos do paletó, mas tampouco está lá.

-Você os esqueceu lá em casa – diz Lovegood calma e irritantemente. – Deixou os cigarros no parapeito da janela.

-Que maldição! – grito exasperado.

-Você não pode ficar sem cigarro?

-Se eu não posso? – olho enfurecido para sua cara de lunática, essa cara meiga e amalucada. – É claro que não! Eu sou um viciado em cigarros! Você acha que sou tuberculoso por quê?

-Hum, bem que eu estava desconfiada...

-Do quê? – pergunto soltando o ar com força.

-De que você fosse viciado e que estivesse doente. Mas, se os cigarros te fazem mal, por que não pára?

-Você por um acaso sabe o que significa a palavra vi-ci-a-do?

-Sei. E ser viciado não é uma situação irreversível. Eu já disse que se precisar de ajuda pode pedir.

-Pedir ajuda... Eu sou um Malfoy e...

-Ah, a voz! – diz arregalando os olhos.

-Eu já falei que não tem voz nenhuma! Eu já vou e _para minha casa._

-Certo, dessa vez entendi. Agora que falou claramente, eu entendi. Adeus, e foi bom ver você.

-Até logo.

-Ah, obrigada por ter visto meu quadro – diz.

Ela abre os braços lentamente, estende as mãos e cobre a distância entre nós passo a passo. Passo a passo. Seus braços deslizam sobre meus ombros bem devagar e depois se cruzam envolvendo meu pescoço com calma. Sua cabeça se encaixa ao lado da minha, tampando meu ouvido esquerdo e os fios de seu cabelo loiro vêm de encontro com meu rosto. O cheiro de pinho me atinge como um soco. Circula pelo meu nariz e me derrete por dentro. Seu tórax se encosta no meu e sinto seus seios através da camada de tecidos. Ela parece me abraçar sem pressa. Porém, eu, perplexo, apenas levanto um dos braços e dou três tapinhas em suas costas, o que parece ter ocorrido em segundos. De fato, acho que esse abraço não foi tão vagaroso como pareceu. Ela se afasta rapidamente e me encara nos olhos. Apenas me encara.

-Eu não me importaria em ser mulher – digo com a voz estranhamente rouca. – Mas se eu fosse uma, com certeza não usaria calças. Só as mais malucas ou ousadas se arriscariam assim.

_**Início de dezembro 77.875°, 77.876° e 77.877° cigarros**_

Sabe, talvez eu não dure dois anos. Tive febre a tarde inteira. Minha garganta estava seca, meu peito ainda dói e minha mãe me aporrinhou o tempo todo. E a pior conclusão que tirei disso tudo foi que morrer aos poucos é bem mais doloroso do que num susto. E mais uma conclusão que tirei, foi que me deixar sozinho por muito tempo é por demais perigoso. Começo com essas indagações sem fim, que logo levam, numa perfeita linha de raciocínio, a essas conclusões imbecis e vazias.

Minha mãe quase não me deixou sozinho nos últimos dias. Muito menos me deixou sair de casa. Estou prestes a enlouquecer, prestes a ter uma crise de abstinência, prestes a morrer por falta e não por causa do cigarro. Só hoje foi que ela decidiu sair e me deixar em paz. Só pude escrever este poema durante meu confinamento:

_A morte absoluta_

"Morrer.  
Morrer de corpo e de alma.  
Completamente.

Morrer sem deixar o triste despojo da carne,  
A exangue máscara de cera,  
Cercada de flores,  
Que apodrecerão – felizes! – num dia,  
Banhada de lágrimas  
Nascidas menos da saudade do que do espanto da morte.

Morrer sem deixar porventura uma alma errante...  
A caminho do céu?  
Mas que céu pode satisfazer teu sonho de céu?

Morrer sem deixar um sulco, um risco, uma sombra,  
A lembrança de uma sombra  
Em nenhum coração, em nenhum pensamento,  
Em nenhuma epiderme.

Morrer tão completamente  
Que um dia ao lerem o teu nome num papel  
Perguntem: "Quem foi?..."

Morrer mais completamente ainda,  
– Sem deixar sequer esse nome." 

_D.M._

Alguém bate na porta e me arrasto até ela pelo chão frio. Lá fora cai uma garoa leve e gélida. As cortinas pesadas esvoaçam com o vento, deixando o quarto ora na luz, ora no breu.

-Que foi? – pergunto depois de tossir. É a empregada.

-Sr. Malfoy, há uma garota na sala. Disse que se chama Luna. Luna Lovegood.

-Lovegood? – pergunto passado.

-Sim. Devo dizer que não está?

-Sim, diga isso. Diga que estou internado num hospício na América – digo sem paciência. - Mande-a esperar, por um acaso não está me vendo aqui? Rápido!

Ela desce as escadas, afoita. Quem essa mulherzinha pensa que é para julgar minhas visitas? Desde quando algum de nós deu essa liberdade para uma serviçal? E, o mais intrigante; o que será que Luna Lovegood quer comigo? Droga, estou vestindo a camisa ao avesso! Desabotôo os botões e recomeço. Desço as escadas tossindo e a vejo sentada numa poltrona de tweed.

-Vim trazer seus cigarros – ela diz tirando o maço da bolsa. Quando o ergue, ele brilha, parece até resplandecer sob um holofote. – Eles pareciam tão importantes para você... Coisa de vida ou morte, sabe?

-Obrigado, Lovegood. Muito obrigado – digo pegando-o e tirando um cigarro de dentro. Ele desliza com suavidade sobre minha mão e repousa seco e leve na palma. Giro-o habilmente entre os dedos, sentindo o tabaco, que tanto me faz bem e mal, na pele. Quando levanto os olhos, encontro os de Lovegood. Há admiração e piedade em seu olhar.

-Você veio de carro?

-Não – ela diz enrolando o cabelo num dos dedos. – Peguei o bonde, lá em Brick Lane não estava chovendo.

-Se quiser uma carona... O carro está aqui hoje – digo dando de ombros e colocando o cigarro na boca. – Vou chamar o motorista.

À medida que avançamos Londres adentro, os vidros vão ficando embaçados. Luna, educadamente, me esperou fumar dois cigarros antes de partirmos. Eu estava precisando sair de casa. Agora que estamos em silêncio, uma frase que Lovegood disse não quer sair da minha cabeça. _"Eles pareciam tão importantes para você... Coisa de vida ou morte, sabe?" _Isso fica martelando aqui dentro, escuto em várias oitavas a voz de Lovegood. Será que ela disse isso a sério? Por que não percebi nenhum tom de deboche em sua voz, e olha que eu sou o Rei do Deboche.

-Sua mãe sabe que está doente? – Lovegood pergunta olhando através de um círculo que fez no vidro.

-Sim.

-E mesmo assim o deixa fumar?

-Não, ela não deixa. Eu que não estou seguindo suas regras estúpid...

-Eu queria que minha mãe estivesse presente sempre que eu adoecesse – ela diz se virando. Seus olhos e todo seu rosto continuam amenos, do mesmo jeito maluco que é. Não sei como ela consegue dizer essas coisas tão... sinceras. Diz como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

-Então você quer dizer que eu devo aproveitar minha mãe enquanto ela existe?

-Sim. **Número três**, aproveite as oportunidades que têm fim.

-Já percebeu que até agora não aproveitei nem suas lições?

-Mas minhas lições não são para agora – ela fala passando de novo a mão no vidro.

-Não?

-Não. São para a vida inteira.

Engulo em seco sem saber o que dizer. Não quero dizer para ela que tenho dois anos de vida. Ela... parece delicada demais. Parece ingênua e, além do mais, ela não tem nada a ver com a minha vida. Nem deveria estar se intrometendo.

-Ah, minha nossa! Olha aquilo ali! – ela exclama apontando lá para fora. Não vejo absolutamente nada. Debruço-me no banco sobre Lovegood e ela limpa o vidro para eu enxergar. As luzes de um parque de diversões piscam alegres e zombeteiras. – Pede para o motorista parar!

-Nós não vamos parar!

-Então pede para ele parar por que _eu_ quero descer.

-Lovegood, está maluca ou o que? Que diabos quer nesse parquinho imbecil? – pergunto mandando o motorista estacionar. Ele desliga os vários faróis e o motor para de roncar. Luna abre a porta e sai enfiando o pé numa poça d'água.

-Tem um carrossel – diz assim que saio do carro.

-E daí?

-Eu quero andar nele, oras – fala como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Você quem sabe. Então eu vou embora. Eu perguntei se queria carona até a sua casa.

-Na verdade você só disse: "Se quiser uma carona... O carro está aqui hoje". Não disse que não poderíamos parar em algum lugar.

-Certo, vá andar nessa porcaria de carrossel. Vou mandar o motorista esperar um pouco – digo, me afastando.

-Você não vai? – ela pergunta se virando. Seu cabelo tremula no vento e as calças grudam nas pernas. Seu cachecol também esvoaça e seus lábios se curvam num sorriso.

-O que você acha? – ela me olha por um tempo. Morde o canto da boca, em sinal de dúvida.

-Provavelmente, não.

-Exato.

Ela conversa com o maquinista antes de montar em um dos cavalos. O carrossel está com a pintura descascando em algumas partes e falta um pônei. Na verdade ele não é nada bonito. O brinquedo começa a girar e os cavalos sobem e descem ritmadamente. _Fur Elise,_ do Beethoven, soa em nossos ouvidos. Quando Lovegood passa por mim, ela sorri e segura a barra de ferro com mais força. Ponho fogo em um cigarro enquanto a observo. Os adornos dourados brilham sobre as luzes, que piscam em cadência, e Lovegood sorri como uma criança. Seu jeito sutil e amalucado aparece refletido nos espelhos, tal como é. Ela acena para mim. Solto fumaça pelo nariz e curvo os lábios num sorriso cínico.

Fico olhando-a enquanto ela ora sorri, ora ajeita os cabelos, ora se perde observando as luzes. Outra música começa a tocar mas mal noto a diferença. Lovegood parece em êxtase, ignora o frio, a neve que começou a cair e o fato de o brinquedo estar parando.

-Lovegood, não sei se percebeu, mas o carrossel parou – grito com a voz arrastada.

Ela passa a perna por cima do cavalo e o desmonta. Acena um tchau para o maquinista (sempre tão simpática...) e caminha até mim.

-Está nevando!

-É. Impressionante – digo irônico.

-Vamos?

-Não vai querer um sorvete dessa vez?

-Não não... A não ser que você queira – diz inocentemente.

-Por esse inverno chega. – digo voltando para o carro. Ela caminha ao meu lado. A neve plana no ar até pousar nos cabelos, na lã macia do cachecol e em seu rosto pálido.

-Papai estava me contando mais a respeito da plataforma 9 ¾ - ela fala abrindo a porta do carro. – Parece que quem a utiliza faz parte de algum tipo de sociedade secreta.

-Sei... – falo desinteressado. – Arnold, Brick Lane n° 22 – digo ao motorista.

-Papai ainda não descobriu ao certo como embarcar na plataforma e nem se é o mesmo trem que nós usamos, mas ele publicou um artigo interessantíssimo sobre isso n'O Pasquim. Ele pediu aos leitores que souberem sobre algo para nos ajudar. Quando chegarmos lá em casa eu lhe dou uma edição fresquinha, se quiser.

_**Meados de dezembro 78.326° cigarro **_

As festas de fim de ano são sempre um porre. A única coisa que presta são os presentes. Em compensação, detesto todo o resto. Renas, Papai Noel, luzinhas alegres, presépio, missas. Odeio o "espírito natalino", por que ele só dura um mês. Detesto a obrigação de dar presente e fazer boas ações. Não suporto compras de Natal e resoluções de Ano Novo. Não gosto de contos e músicas de Natal com mensagens edificantes. Odeio quem fala "Ah, mas é o nascimento de Jesus". Como se ele tivesse mesmo nascido no dia 25. Como se isso importasse pra alguém no final das contas.

Agora, o mais odioso nesse Natal em particular é o maldito cheiro de pinho. As árvores de natal com suas bolas brilhantes e seu cheiro forte são insuportáveis. Os pinhões assando no forno me enfurecem. Só de pensar em Luna Lovegood e sua essência de terebintina sinto meu estômago se revirar.

Então, agora que estou na rua, estou prestes a enlouquecer com essas canções natalinas fluindo no ar junto com o cheiro nauseante de biscoitos e pinho. Acendo um cigarro. Quem sabe o cheiro de tabaco não polua um pouco o ar? Perco-me em pensamentos frívolos enquanto olho para a brasa do cigarro. Trago o cigarro continuamente e a fumaça me preenche de calor. Este Natal está mais frio do que nunca. A neve se acumula diariamente nas portas e é bem capaz de o Tâmisa acabar congelando.

A fachada da casa de chá quase se perde no cenário branco, mas mesmo assim, ela está cheia. A casa é extremamente exagerada. Lustres pendem do teto, onde querubins pintados delicadamente voam estáticos. Tudo está em tons pastéis; rosa chá, amarelo pálido, azul bebê. O que deveria ser de metal comum é dourado e as coisas vão mais ou menos nesse caminho, românticas e excessivas. Eu não gosto muito de vir aqui. Primeiro, porque aqui acontecem encontros semanais quase como os bailes. Você sempre acaba encontrando as mesmas pessoas, com a mesma conversa vazia e chás cheios de conhaque e uísque. Segundo, porque eu não gosto muito de chá. Terceiro, porque detesto ter de encenar, apesar de minha vida quase inteira ser uma completa farsa.

Escolho uma mesa na vitrina e aguardo. Ah, elas com certeza vão se atrasar. Pra que essa patética necessidade de fazer os homens esperarem? Depois ainda temos de fingir-nos encantados, dizer que valeu a pena aguardar quando na verdade quero desfazer seus malditos penteados arquitetônicos a tesouradas. Sabe, eu aprecio bem mais a pontualidade.

Que diabos é aquilo? Aquela ali com certeza é Lovegood, mas o que ela está fazendo toda molhada no meio da rua? Me levanto ignorando totalmente a garçonete, que finalmente resolveu aparecer. Caminho a passos duros para o lado de fora. Um vento gelado atravessa as fibras do meu terno, imagino o frio que a maluca da Lovegood deve estar sentindo. Neve cai do céu e ela se vira quando a chamo. Suas calças, sua blusa e seu casaco estão encharcados. O cabelo molhado está grudado na cabeça e pingando. Os lábios estão separados de uma maneira encantadora.

-Que aconteceu? – pergunto.

-Eu estava montando um boneco de neve com o Jimmy e antes que percebêssemos estávamos todos molhados.

-Jimmy?

-Um garoto que acabei de conhecer. Ele disse que quer ser astronauta quando crescer.

-Sei – digo sem lhe dar trela. – Entre e tome um chá quente.

Depois de nos acomodarmos perto da lareira e de Lovegood pedir uma gama de sabores estranhos e inexistentes, finalmente ela começa a falar suas abobrinhas:

-Pois é, o Jimmy. Ele também acredita em OVIN'S.

-OVIN's?

-Objetos Voadores Não Identificados – diz arregalando os olhos, provavelmente buscando efeito dramático.

-Ah, claro.

-Então ele disse que vai ser astronauta quando crescer. Ele quer estabelecer relações pacíficas com os extraterrestres, já que eles pretendem nos atacar.

-Pretendem, é?

-Sim, você não leu aquela edição d'O Pasquim que te dei? Lá inclusive tinha o depoimento da Dory – ela toma um gole de chá verde e continua. – Aquela, que foi abduzida por ET's.

-Abduzida por ET's... – desdenho rindo com vontade.

-É, ela disse que acordou num dia e não se lembrava do que fez na noite anterior. A não ser das luzes e outras coisas estranhas.

-Francamente, Lovegood – digo, ainda rindo. – Essa Dory simplesmente foi apresentada às delícias do álcool e logo depois à ressac...

Mas não termino minha frase e acho que nunca chegarei a terminar. Porque naquele exato momento vi minha futura noiva e minha futura sogra paradas a duas mesas de distância. E elas parecem ter ouvido grande parte da conversa ou chupado limões pra lá de azedos. Daqui há três dias (durante a ceia de Natal) irei pedir a mão de Pansy em casamento. Uma grande peça de teatro, obviamente, já que os Parkinsons inclusive já assinaram o acordo pré-nupcial.

-Draco! – diz a senhora Parkinson nos olhando.

-Boa tarde, senhoras – digo levantando-me e caminhando até elas. – Pansy, como vai?

-Ótima, e você, Draco? – pergunta tirando as luvas.

-Também – beijo sua mão levemente. – Enquanto esperava vocês _ansiosamente, _Lovegood se convidou para sentar-se comigo. Mas, acho que posso dispensá-la, _educadamente_, claro.

-Não, Draco! Vamos deixá-la ficar – diz Pansy indo em direção à mesa. – Isso vai ser, no mínimo, _divertido_. Então... Oi Loony, digo, Lovegood.

-Oi, Parkinson – diz Luna acuada.

-Sobre o que conversavam? – pergunta a Sra. Parkinson com os olhos brilhando cinicamente.

-Nada de grande importância – digo antes que Luna caia na armadilha. – E como foram as compras?

-Ah, estressantes como sempre. Compras de Natal me deixam esgotada.

-Se vocês, mulheres, ficam esgotadas, imaginem eu. Não tenho a menor paciência para escolher entre o azul e o cor-de-rosa.

-Na dúvida, cor-de-rosa – Pansy diz comendo um biscoito amanteigado. – Não tem erro.

-Então acho que acertei no presente.

-Eu prefiro azul – diz Lovegood terminando seu chá.

-Lovegood, vamos combinar que você não é uma pessoa muito... _tradicional._

-É, eu não gosto mesmo de tradições.

-E olha que você nem precisava dizer isso para sabermos. Qualquer um pode concluir isso só... não sei, olhando para você. Digamos que... suas _calças_ – ela solta uma pequena risada maliciosa – são um belo exemplo de cafonice. Ops, quero dizer, de _anti-tradicionalismo._

-Vou ao toalete retocar a maquilagem – diz a senhora Parkinson.

Um silêncio constrangedor plaina sobre a mesa como uma fumaça densa e que não podemos aspirar. Olho de uma para a outra. Pansy beberica seu chá com o mindinho levantado. Luna presta demasiada atenção ao açucareiro.

-Então, o que lhe aconteceu, Lovegood? Caiu no Tâmisa?

-Não, boneco de neve.

-Acho que você não tem mais idade para isso, Lovegood. Quantos anos têm? Uns vinte e cinco?

-Não, vinte – diz encarando Pansy por cima do arranjo da mesa.

-Vinte? Qual o seu creme anti-rugas? Me diz o nome por que desse nem irei chegar perto.

-Eu não uso cosméticos industrializados. Draco, tenho de ir. Quero pintar um quadro que me encomendaram.

-Tchau, Lovegood – falo me sentindo pateticamente culpado. Um sentimento... estranho. Sei lá, me sinto sem graça, tenho vergonha de olhar para ela e ver que é mais forte do que imagino.

-Adeus, Lovegood – diz Pansy sorrindo debochadamente.

Lovegood se levanta atordoada, ajeita o cabelo atrás da orelha e caminha por entre as mesas até a saída.

-Lunática, não? – Pansy comenta enquanto observo Lovegood. A acompanho através da vitrina, através da neve, através da rua, através de sua pele. Só Lovegood e seu tão preferido azul.

Índices

_**¹**_ cabelo a _la garçonne_: http // i80 . photobucket . com / albums / j177 / amandajkbaame / lagaronne . jpg

cloche: http // i80 . photobucket . com / albums / j177 / amandajkbaame / cloche . jpg

DETALHE: Apagar os espaços!

**²** terebintina: é o termo vulgar para a designação de resinas que são extraídas do terebinto e de outras plantas coníferas e terebintáceas. É feito de extratos vegetais, um líquido obtido por destilação da resina de pinheiros, sendo usado na mistura de tintas, vernizes e polidores. É um líquido incolor, com aroma forte de pinho.

_**Set list:**_

_Spice Girls _– Stop

_Spice Girls_ – Wannabe

_Amy Winehouse_ – Love is a losing game

_Legião __Urbana_ – Tempo Perdido

_Bach _– Cello suite – Prelude

_Bach _– Canon for three violins e cello – Pachebel

_Ramones_ – My Sharona

Caso alguém queira, eu tenho todas as músicas de todos os set lists dos capítulos em MP3. Mandem e-mail, coruja, scrap, MP...


	4. Diga me que você gostaria de me ver tamb

4. Diga-me que você gostaria de me ver também

_**Londres trouxa, Natal de 1929**_

Eu vou morrer. Vou morrer. Vou morrer e vai ser agora. Dor, dor, dor... E é só isso. Tanta dor que me sinto dormente, anestesiado. A mão macia de minha mãe não me consola, então não sei o que vai me acalmar no fim. Meu pai quase entrou em desespero quando tive um ataque de tosse no meio do meu discurso de noivado. Claro que minha mãe soube contornar a situação, explicando para os Parkinsons que era uma simples gripe. Simples gripe... Antes fosse.

Eu gostaria de saber o que meus pais vão falar para Pansy quando eu morrer, _inesperadamente_, daqui algum tempo. Como vão consolar minha mulher? _"Ah, ele teve um infarto com __22 anos de idade_" Eu nem deveria me preocupar, até por que eu nem vou mais existir. Nada mais vai existir. Pelo menos para mim. Mas esse incômodo no peito existe, por que o sinto encruado na pele bem aqui. Agora. Pulsando junto com meu coração. Sinto o ar deixando meus pulmões, é difícil respirar.

Minha mãe sai do quarto deixando uma nesga de luz cortar a penumbra. Acho que alguém veio chamá-la. Fecho os olhos de novo. Maldito inverno! Maldito frio! Estou suando mas me sinto congelando. Puxo o ar e solto devagar. Puxo, puxo, mas não o sinto. Só sinto o frio que ele deixa ao sair, mas o ar não parece me adiantar de nada. Aperto os olhos com as mãos, elas escorregam pelo meu rosto suado até meu pescoço. Meu peito sobe e desce inutilmente. Não consigo mais respirar devagar. Não consigo. Eu vou morrer. Vou morrer...

-Draco? – ouço a voz de minha mãe da porta. Não respondo. Não ouso abrir a boca senão o restinho de ar escapa. – Lovegood está aqui.

-Quero vê-la – digo rápido.

-Tem certeza? Eu bem que tentei despachá-la, mas...

-Quero.

Ela volta a descer as escadas. Minha boca está seca e meus pulmões também parecem estar. Ela demora uma eternidade até aparecer com Luna.

-Draco? – dessa vez é Lovegood. Sua sombra azulada se aproxima da cama rápido e se abaixa perto de mim – Feliz Natal! – diz tirando um pedaço de papel colorido do bolso.

-O que é isso? – pergunto, e minha voz sai estranhamente rouca de minha boca.

-Um poema. Quer que eu leia?

-Sim.

Lovegood se senta na beirada de minha cama e desdobra o papel. Vejo sua mão fina e suja de tinta e sinto o ar voltar dentro de mim. Sua voz doce começa a declamar o poema e por um instante me concentro somente em suas palavras:

"_**Penetra surdamente no reino das palavras.  
Lá estão os poemas que esperam ser escritos.  
Estão paralisados, mas não há desespero,  
há calma e frescura na superfície intacta.  
Ei-los sós e mudos, em estado de dicionário.  
Convive com os teus poemas, antes de escrevê-los.  
Tem paciência, se obscuros. Calma, se te provocam.  
Espera que cada um se realize e consome **_

_**com o seu poder de palavra e seu poder de silêncio. **_

Não forces o poema a desprender-se do limbo.  
Não colhas no chão o poema que se perdeu.  
Não adules o poema. Aceita-o  
como ele aceitará a sua forma definitiva 

_**e concentrada no espaço."**_

_**LLL**_¹

-O que achou? – pergunta ela.

-Hum. Gostei muito. Você quem escreveu?

-Foi...

Há um silêncio tenso e fúnebre que não me lembro de ter ocorrido antes. Não quando Luna estava presente. Me remexo incomodado na cama e o gesto me dá vontade de tossir. Ela me observa e isso me incomoda mais ainda. Há piedade em seu olhar. E isso é deprimente.

-Acho que vou morrer – digo de supetão.

-Todos nós vamos – diz Lovegood calma, olhando curiosamente para o teto.

-Acho que estou prestes a morrer.

-Ninguém sabe a hora.

-Lovegood, o médico me deu dois anos de vida.

-Mas ninguém sabe a hora. Muito menos um médico – diz ela com a voz doce. - Ele deveria tentar resolver o problema ao invés de fazer previsões pessimistas.

-Vai me dizer que acredita em milagres?

-Acredito. Mas não é de milagres que precisa. Seu problema é que você se agarra à morte ao invés de se agarrar à vida.

-Não estou agarrado à morte. Apenas a aceitei.

-Tem certeza? Então posso olhar seu caderno?

-Que caderno? – pergunto sem esconder o tom de surpresa na voz.

-O de poesia.

-Eu não tenho caderno de poesia.

-Sei que tem.

-Está ali no criado-mudo – respondo emburrado.

Ela se levanta, abre o móvel e logo depois vejo sua sombra e a sombra opaca do caderno em suas mãos.

-Posso?

-Leia. Mas se eu morrer...

-Você não vai morrer tão cedo. Ainda tem muitas lições para aprender.

-Se eu morrer – digo de forma rude – não mostre esse caderno pra ninguém. Só quero que... que o guarde.

Lovegood senta-se de novo e seus dedos caminham sobre as letras prensadas no papel. Vão e voltam junto com os olhos. Eu apenas observo enquanto ela lê tudo com as sobrancelhas franzidas e sinto sua perna esquentar minhas costelas. Tudo cheira a pinho quando ela está perto. Tudo é calmaria quando Luna está presente. E eu pareço muito errado perto dela.

-Gostei desse aqui – ela fala apontando para uma página quase no fim do caderno.

_Desencanto_

"Eu faço versos como quem chora  
De desalento... de desencanto...  
Fecha o meu livro, se por agora  
Não tens motivo nenhum de pranto.

Meu verso é sangue. Volúpia ardente...  
Tristeza esparsa... remorso vão...  
Dói-me nas veias. Amargo e quente,  
Cai, gota a gota, do coração.

E nestes versos de angústia rouca  
Assim dos lábios a vida corre,  
Deixando um acre sabor na boca.

- Eu faço versos como quem morre."  
D.M. 

-Foi um dos últimos que escrevi.

-É angustiante, mas lindo. Dá quase para sentir o mesmo que você. Bom, eu já vou. Melhoras, Draco Malfoy.

A vejo levantar-se e caminhar até a porta com o caderno embaixo do braço. Ela ajeita o cabelo atrás das orelhas e gira a maçaneta.

-Você continua fumando? – pergunta parada no portal.

-Qual é o problema disso?

-Você sabe muito bem. Algum zonzóbulo veio atormentá-lo?

-Não, Lovegood. Nada de zonzóbulos.

-Poderíamos marcar de ir ao cinema qualquer dia desses.

-É, poderíamos – digo cansando de contestar.

-E cuidado com os zonzóbulos.

-Que diabos são zonzóbulos, Lovegood? – pergunto me sentando na cama.

-São uns bichinhos invisíveis que entram nos ouvidos e baralham nosso cérebro – ela fala daquele jeito amalucado.

Fecho os olhos cansado de tudo. De tentar convencer Lovegood de que eu vou morrer logo e de lutar contra meus próprios pulmões principalmente. Afundo a cabeça no travesseiro e tento dormir. Hoje a noite vai ser longa. Quer dizer, hoje a noite está sendo longa. Por que hoje meu dia têm sido só noite. Quem sabe ano que vem eu não melhore? Ou quem sabe se vou mesmo existir ano que vem?

_**Janeiro de 1930 78.415° e 78.416° cigarros**_

Recosto-me na fachada de pedra do cinema e espero. Lovegood deve estar quase chegando. Eu queria ver _Blackmail, _que é o primeiro filme inglês falado, mas Lovegood insistiu em ver Tempos Modernos (que não tem _nada_ de moderno). Eu falei que nós dois já assistimos esse filme e que tem melhores passando, mas ela ainda insiste. Acendo um cigarro e observo a rua enquanto espero. Eu poderia muito bem ir comprar os ingressos, mas tenho esperanças de que eles acabem antes de Luna chegar. Se bem que eu duvido muito, já que ninguém em sã consciência vai querer ver um filme mudo quando se pode ver o primeiro filme falado e assim entrar para a história. Que seja...

O carro dourado dos Lovegood dobra a esquina e esmago o resto do cigarro com o sapato. Quando ele para espalhando água, vou caminhando até lá. Lovegood desce do carro usando uma de suas calças e um casaco de frio enorme.

-Oi, Draco! Desculpa o atraso, tinha um vampiro no nosso sótão que deu bastante trabalho pra sair.

-Vampiro? – pergunto entrando na fila.

-É. Claro que quando ele nos viu ele se transformou em morcego, mas tenho certeza de que era um.

-Sei. Nós vamos mesmo ver Chaplin?

-Sim – ela fala me olhando. Seus olhos azuis brilham e sua boca desenha um sorriso doce. – Vamos comprar pipoca?

-Pode ser. Dois para Tempos Modernos – digo ao caixa. – Ou você não quer?

-Claro que quero. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era um sorvete.

-Lovegood, está frio para um sorvete. Espere o verão chegar e tome quantos sorvetes quiser. E de qualquer forma, não vai dar tempo, o filme já vai começar.

Luna pede uma pipoca para o vendedor e ele dá uma piscadela antes de colocar no saco. Ela sorri de volta e o garoto cheio de espinhas, magrelo, horroroso e atrapalhado derruba o saco quando as mãos deles se tocam. Ele volta a encher outro e paro ao lado de Luna com os braços cruzados. Quem esse abusado pensa que é, afinal de contas? Ele deveria se colocar no lugar dele e apenas nos servir, que parece ser a única utilidade que ele tem. Quando ele estende a pipoca, a pego bruscamente e Lovegood me puxa pela mão até dentro da sala escura.

Só um casal de velhinhos sentados bem na frente e uma mulher gorda e cheia de penas na cabeça esperam pelo filme. Nos sentamos, comemos nossa pipoca, com nossas mãos se tocando ocasionalmente, e rimos quase o filme inteiro. Quando saímos, a luz suave e quente do fim de tarde vem de encontro ao nosso rosto. Ela tira o casaco e caminha abraçada com ele, enquanto ao seu lado eu fumo um cigarro distraidamente. O sol se põe atrás dos prédios e seus últimos raios pintam o Tâmisa de cor-de-rosa e as pedras do chão de laranja. Devagar a noite escorre doce no céu, como geléia de ameixa.

Luna e eu passeamos por Londres apenas aproveitando a cidade e a quentura do ar. À medida que a escuridão cai completamente sobre Londres, nos embrenhamos mais nessa selva de pedra. Eu a deixo em casa e pego o bonde para ir até a minha. Sinto-me leve e gostaria de poder tomar um sorvete agora mesmo. Não sei quantos passeios com Luna como esses poderei fazer, apesar de ansiar cada vez por mais.

_**Meados de fevereiro 14 dias sem fumar**_

Da radiola antiga escapa uma música francesa sussurrada e das mãos de Luna traços coloridos que mancham a tela. Recosto-me confortavelmente no divã enquanto a observo criando sua nova obra. Ela tem um pincel reserva sobre a orelha e uma expressão concentrada. (O que é muito espantoso, se formos pensar bem. Afinal estamos falando de Luna Lovegood). Como ela não esboça antes a tela, não faço a menor idéia do que está pintando. Mas é bem alegre e quente. E familiar.

-Quatorze dias sem fumar... – digo apenas por dizer.

-E como está se sentindo?

-Límpido.

Ela volta a pintar enquanto me perco em pensamentos. Estou muito bem acomodado no ateliê de Luna Lovegood. O lugar me parece bem íntimo e me sinto extremamente bem. E agora que parei para refletir, me dou conta do quão estranho isso é. Luna é uma maluca de marca maior que eu nunca daria o verdadeiro valor. E como foi que isso tudo começou? Começou com ela visitando a Mansão Malfoy e toda aquela palhaçada de plataforma 9 ¾. E depois mais uns encontros até eu piorar de vez e aí... Não sei, só sei que por mim está tudo ótimo. Tá certo que eu tive que me esconder bem umas duas vezes por que encontramos conhecidos nas ruas e definitivamente prefiro que não saibam sobre nossa amizade, mas ainda assim está tudo bem.

Um tabuleiro de xadrez descansa sobre a mesa, algumas peças estão tombadas e o jogo parado na metade. Recolho as peças e começo a guardá-las quando Luna para abruptamente de pintar e se vira para mim.

-Draco, tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

-Diga – falo parando com algumas peças na mão.

-Eu vou viajar para estudar.

-Estudar o que?

-Artes. Na Bauhaus – ela fala pondo o cabelo atrás da orelha.

-E isso não é bom? – pergunto, porque ela não está sorrindo.

-Eu vou passar um ano lá. Ou mais, depende de como tudo vai sair.

As peças despencam da minha mão e o som delas batendo contra o chão de madeira perfura meus ouvidos. Olho para Luna sem acreditar, mas ela já está abaixada catando os peões e os colocando na caixa. Me agacho também e catamos as peças pretas e brancas. Nossas mãos se tocam quando vamos pegar a rainha branca e ela me olha nos olhos. Os seus estão terrivelmente úmidos e não sei o que dizer. De repente só quero sair desse maldito ateliê por que não estou mais confortável. Pelo contrário, a gola da minha camisa está apertando minha garganta e minhas mãos suam muito.

Ela fica parada imóvel, com as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo. Parece um dos cavaletes dessa sala. Mas o quadro sobre ela com certeza não é alegre.

-Quando você vai?

-No começo de março – ela diz se sentando no divã.

-Meu casamento também é em março.

-Se importa se eu não for?

-Claro que não – digo com a garganta seca. – Quer dizer, para você essa viagem é _bem mais_ importante.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo, então me sento ao seu lado. A música ao fundo fica mais alta agora e só a vitrola parece estar viva.

-Então... eu já vou indo. Tenho que mandar fazer meu terno para o casamento.

-Certo – ela diz meio atordoada - Então... Até logo. Eu te levo até o portão.

Atravessamos a sala calados e do lado de fora a neve cai sem piedade no jardim bem cuidado dos Lovegood. Os flocos planam sobre a cabeça de Luna também. Ela fica linda com flocos sobre os cabelos. Isso me lembra dela no carrossel, do cabelo voando para trás e do sorriso brilhante e avoado.

-Draco, não se esqueça dos chicletes. Antes eles do que cigarros.

-Eu sei – falo jogando um na boca. – Quer um?

-Não. Não gosto de hortelã e dizem que algumas fábricas usam elfos como escravos para fabricar os chicletes.

-Adeus!

Ando na rua com as mãos nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa. O vento salpicado de neve bate contra meu corpo e não quero pensar em nada. Só ir para a casa e sumir.

_**Início de março 37 dias sem fumar**_

O carro para num sinal de trânsito e Luna aproveita para abrir a janela. Masco um chiclete observando o tráfego hoje. Tudo está calmo. O começo de primavera em Londres é sempre tímido. Ainda chove e faz muito frio, mas o colorido começa a despontar nos jardins. O Sr. Lovegood está sentado no banco da frente ao lado do motorista e Luna, _todas_ as suas malas e eu, atrás.

Quando chegamos a King's Cross, o grande relógio marca quase dez horas. O motorista para o carro e desce para pegar as malas. Descemos do carro e caminhamos até a plataforma 4. Ignoro totalmente que daqui a cinco horas será meu casamento e minha mãe deve estar igual uma louca atrás de mim. Enfio a mão no bolso pela sétima vez para ver se a carta está mesmo aqui. Escrevi na noite passada e sei que não é o suficiente, mas mesmo assim quero entregar. _Quase_ todas as promessas são dívidas.

_O impossível carinho_

"Escuta, eu não quero contar-te o meu desejo  
Quero apenas contar-te a minha ternura  
Ah se em troca de tanta felicidade que me dás  
Eu te pudesse repor  
- Eu soubesse repor -  
No coração despedaçado  
As mais puras alegrias de tua infância" 

_D.M._

O trem já está parado, soltando aquela fumaça negra e poluente. Paramos lado a lado olhando para o trem, cada um pensando em coisas diferentes que no fim devem ser quase sobre o mesmo assunto. Os dois Lovegood se abraçam por muito tempo e sem saber o que fazer, apenas fico olhando para o trilho. Até onde isso vai dar? Quando eles se separam Luna olha para mim e sorri. Seus olhos brilham e ela caminha até minha direção. Ela me abraça e seu cheiro, como sempre, me atinge em cheio, entorpecendo-me.

-Luna, eu fiz para você – digo em voz baixa, entregando o envelope pardo.

-Vou guardar para ler no trem – ela fala o colocando dentro de um livro.

-Boa viagem!

-Obrigada. Bom casamento pra você! Eu sinto muito não poder ir, mas eu tenho um presente para você. Pai, - ela diz se virando – viu onde eu coloquei aquele embrulho?

-Não é aquele embrulho verde, não?

Ela tira uma caixa grande de cima de um baú e me entrega. Rasgo o embrulho verde, que já está todo furado, e quando enfio a mão pego em algo peludo. Olho para dentro antes de enfiar a mão de novo, então vejo um cachorrinho olhando curioso para mim. O pego no colo e ele funga o ar cheio de fumaça e sacode as orelhas.

-Um cachorro – digo passando a mão no pelo macio.

-É uma cadela.

-Que seja...

-Luna! – ouvimos alguém gritar.

Quando nos viramos vemos os Potter e os Weasley através da fumaça. A Ex-Weasley, agora Potter (o que não faz muita diferença, já que são dois sobrenomes de muito mau gosto) caminha mais rápido na frente do grupo e quando nos alcança se joga nos braços de Luna. Logo depois vem o Potter-Perfeito com o mini-Potter-Perfeito e a abraça também. Logo estão todos a cobrindo de abraços e desejando felicidades. A Granger faz um discurso sobre aproveitar essa oportunidade pra adquirir mais conhecimento e é nessa hora que penso que seria capaz de vomitar na caixa do cachorro, se ele não estivesse lá dentro. Eles conversam animadamente por uns dez minutos e quando estou quase escapando Luna me chama.

-Não vai me esperar embarcar? – pergunta com sua voz doce.

-Vou. Eu só ia ao banheiro.

-Mas o trem já está partindo.

-Então eu espero – digo.

Masco um chiclete por mais pura falta do que fazer. O trem apita e Luna começa a colocar as malas lá dentro. Todo mundo está a ajudando, então não vou nem me oferecer. O Weasel a abraça de novo e ela sorri contra os cabelos ruivos dele. Luna ajeita o cachecol e vem me dar outro abraço. E esse é o último. Seu cheiro de pinho refresca minhas narinas e seu cachecol felpudo faz cócegas no meu pescoço. Seu cabelo louro dança com o vento e sua bochecha macia está bem apertada junto com a minha.

-Vou te mandar cartas.

-E vai esperar respostas? – pergunto com um sorriso inclinado.

-Claro. Eu estou com seu caderno. Quer ele de volta?

-Não, pode ficar – digo colocando o cabelo longo dela atrás da orelha. – Eu escrevo outros.

-Até logo, Draco.

-Logo? – pergunto.

Mas ela não responde. Sobe no trem e logo depois aparece numa janela. Ela acena para todos, os homens cumprimentam com os chapéus e a Potter com um lencinho. Levanto a mão sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Eu já estava me acostumando com a Lovegood. Ela vai ficar mesmo um ano fora? Será que ela ainda volta a tempo de me ver? O trem começa a andar lentamente e o Sr. Lovegood acena mais freneticamente. A cabeça loira dela entra no vagão e logo depois o trem faz a curva. Só sobra a fumaça e eu. Pelo menos é só isso que sinto.

E é a última vez que a vejo. Nenhuma troca de olhares, nenhum "obrigada", nenhum beijo. Só o adeus silencioso e triste de quem fica. Por que as pessoas sempre se importam mais em contar a história de quem parte do que de quem é deixado para trás. Por que ela vai continuar a vida dela enquanto vou passar pouco que resta da minha me perguntando: "E se não fosse Lovegood? Seria tudo diferente, não é?"

_**Algumas horas depois**_

Estou impecavelmente vestido, limpo e penteado. Caminho de um lado para o outro na sacristia enquanto minha mãe não cala a boca.

-Onde arranjou esse cachorro? Isso é coisa da Lovegood! Estava com essa maluca não é? Esse... envolvimento de vocês não é bom, Draco. Sabe o que Dayse me disse?

-O que a Sra. Parkinson disse, mãe? – pergunto entediado.

-Que viu você dois juntos na casa de chá!

-Nossa! – exclamo me fingindo espantado.

-Sabe o que minhas amigas estão falando?

-Mamãe, me deixe descansar só um pouquinho? – pergunto me sentando numa cadeira atrás de uma mesa - Ou então estarei indisposto para cumprimentar todos os convidados da festa. E _com certeza_ você não vai querer que eles tenham uma impressão pior ainda de mim.

-Certo, eu vou ver como estão os arranjos. Mas...

-Eu sei, eu sei.

Ela sai e fecho os olhos um pouco. Meu Deus! Será que não me dão um pouco de descanso? Minutos depois meu pai aparece tempestivamente.

-Draco, está lembrado da conversa que eu tive com você? – ele pergunta sério.

-Estou.

-Constituir família é uma tarefa difícil e que exige muita responsabilidade.

-Eu sei – digo. Tenho vontade de acrescentar "Não é tãão difícil assim, já que _você _conseguiu", mas não quero encrenca hoje.

-Certo. Aqui estão as alianças – diz tirando uma caixa de veludo verde do bolso.

-Está na hora – diz minha mãe quase cantarolando. – Pansy está tão linda!

Enquanto conduzo minha mãe até o altar, rostos curiosos e desconhecidos nos olham. Ela beija minha testa e vai para o lado de meu pai. Fecham as portas da igreja e a marcha nupcial começa a tocar. Quando elas se abrem, Pansy e seu pai entram pela porta, ambos sorridentes. Ela está toda vestida de branco, um véu lhe cobre os cabelos e metade da testa e ela tem dois pequenos buquês de flores sobre as orelhas.

Pego em sua mão quando é preciso pegar, digo "sim" quando todos esperam por isso e aceito de bom grado o arroz que jogam sobre a minha cabeça. Não é tão difícil assim ser casado. Vejo Pansy cumprimentando os convidados ao meu lado e sorrindo e penso no quão injusto é casá-la comigo. Mas se formos lamentar todas as injustiças, lamentaríamos primeiro as minhas, que são piores e mais importantes. E aí choraríamos as injustiças de todos e esqueceríamos de viver. Prefiro mascar meu chiclete e nos intervalos tentar adivinhar onde será que Luna está agora.

* * *

Índice: 

**¹** Poema de Drummond, com adaptações.

_**

* * *

Set list**_

_The Beatles – Come Together _

_The Beatles – Here comes the su__n_

_The Beatles – Golden Slumbers _

_The Beatles – Something_

_The Beatles – Strawberry Fields Forever_

_Amy Winehouse – Back to Black_

_Amy Winehouse – You know that I'm no good_

Caso alguém queira, eu tenho todas as músicas de todos os set lists dos capítulos em MP3. Mandem e-mail, coruja, scrap, MP...


	5. Epílogo: Não é tarde demais

Epílogo - Mas não é tarde demais

_**Londres trouxa maio de 1971**_

Olho as vitrines sem nenhum interesse. Ross vai à minha frente, meio saltitante e tomando um sorvete de casquinha.

-Vô, olha! Um trenzinho!

-É...

-Vou entrar pra olhar mais de perto – ele diz já saindo correndo.

Vou atrás ver o que o menino está aprontando. Ele sempre tem que ver com as mãos, por mais que eu diga que isso é coisa de criança mal-educada. Há uma senhora parada ao lado dele também olhando o trenzinho. Os dois parecem encantados com uma idiotice dessas.

-Vamos, Ross. Temos muito para olhar ainda.

-Mas eu já decidi, quero o trenzinho.

-Vamos ver outras coisas – digo olhando ao redor da loja – Olha esse tiro ao alvo, por exemplo.

-Draco? – ouço alguém dizer e me viro subitamente.

_Diga-me como você esteve,  
Diga o que você viu,  
Diga-me que você gostaria de me ver também._

-Não está me reconhecendo? – diz a mulher que antes estava parada observando o trenzinho também. – Eu sou a Luna.

Olho melhor para o seu rosto e então reconheço. Os olhos grandes, mesmo rodeados de rugas, continuam brilhantes e únicos. Seu cabelo está bem mais curto e branco, como o meu, mas sua voz é a mesma.

-Luna Lovegood? – pergunto ainda surpreso. Há quanto tempo será que não a vejo? Uns quarenta anos. É uma vida inteira, não?

-Luna Scamander – ela diz.

-Você se casou?

-Esperava que eu envelhecesse solitária apenas cuidando de gatos? – ela pergunta sorrindo. – E pelo que vejo eu não fui a única que envelheci. Então está curado.

-Não sei. Acho que a morte se esqueceu de mim – digo dando de ombros.

-Ou você se esqueceu dela.

-Vô!

-Certo, Ross. Eu vou ali ver quanto está esse maldito trenzinho e já volto. Pode me esperar?

-Claro.

_Porque meu coração está cheio de nenhum sangue,  
Minha xícara está cheia de nenhum amor,  
Não poderia tomar outro gole nem se eu quisesse.  
_

-Então, como foi lá na Alemanha?

-Foi ótimo, para falar a verdade, – ela toma um gole de chá verde e sorri – não me lembro muito. Já faz tanto tempo, não é?

-Quarenta anos.

-E você se casou com a Pansy e teve filhos e netos?

-É a lei natural da vida.

-Mas eu não tive. Acho que não fiquei casada tempo o suficiente para ter filhos.

-Você é desquitada? – pergunto espantado. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. – Parece que teve uma vida cheia de emoções, então.

_  
Mas não é tarde demais,  
Não tarde demais para o amor.  
_

-Vô, quem era aquela mulher?

-Uma grande amiga minha, Ross – digo ajeitando a gravata – Tem muito tempo que não nos vemos.

-Muito tempo quanto?

-Quarenta anos.

-Puxa! Isso é muito tempo – ele diz puxando meu pouco cabelo para trás com um pente fino. – Como ainda se lembra dela?

-Acho que por que ela é muito especial.

-E você vai sair com ela hoje, é?

-Sim.

Passo uma colônia me perguntando se Luna ainda tem o mesmo cheiro de pinho. Não sei se foi a distância que deixou tudo mais forte, mas o fato é que sempre que me lembro de Luna me recordo dos dias mais felizes de minha vida. De quando eu esperava por coisas ruins, mas, pelo contrário, só me aconteciam coisas boas.

E agora, depois de passado tanto tempo, vejo que Luna sempre teve razão. Vejo o quanto ela, mesmo com aquelas esquisitices engrassadíssimas, era tão sábia e perspicaz.

_  
Meus pulmões estão sem ar,  
Os seus estão segurando fumaça,  
E esteve assim por muito tempo.  
_

O restaurante não é o melhor que eu poderia levá-la. Com certeza existem alguns bem melhores na cidade, mas ela insistiu em vir nesse. Ela está com um vestido floral e uma echarpe azul e brilhante. Até que está elegante, em comparação com o seu casacão de tempos atrás.

-Os senhores vão querer algo para beber?

-Um suco de laranja. Sem açúcar – digo.

-Um gim tônico.

-Álcool, Lovegood?

-É, álcool – ela diz sorrindo. – E não me chame de Lovegood, já disse que...

-Desculpe, força do hábito.

-Então, Draco, continua fumando? – pergunta comendo um pedaço de pão.

-Não. Agora sou viciado em chicletes – digo. Luna sorri com a mão sobre boca. – É sério! Depois que partiu pra Alemanha tive problemas _muito sérios_ com cáries.

Ela ri com vontade e dessa vez a acompanho. O garçom serve as bebidas mas continuamos rindo. Ela ajeita o cabelo fofo atrás da orelha, me olha nos olhos e continua:

-E a Pansy, Draco?

-Ela... morreu. Há seis anos, teve um câncer e quando descobrimos já era muito tarde

-Sinto muito – fala Luna colocando sua mão sobre a minha. Ele acaricia minha pele enrugada em movimentos circulares e depois de um tempo sinto-me aquecido de novo.

-Você leu aquele poema que escrevi para você? – pergunto assim que me lembro da carta dentro do livro.

-Não. Eu a esqueci dentro do livro, ou perdi, não sei ao certo. Você ainda se lembra do que escreveu?

-Não – minto. – Só me lembro do título.

-E qual era? – pergunta interessada.

-O impossível carinho.

_  
Eu vi pessoas tentarem mudar,  
E sei que não é fácil,  
Mas nada vale o tempo sempre é.  
_

Coloco mais um escalope na boca e o mastigo com gosto. De repente Luna ficou calada e acuada. E não sei exatamente o que fazer.

-Luna, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim...

-O que?

-Você... – ela diz enrolando distraidamente o espaguete com o garfo.

-O que tem eu?

-Você e esse seu jeito.

-Que jeito?

-Ranzinza e...

-Pensei que já estivesse acostumada – digo o mais ameno possível. – Eu sempre fui ranzinza assim, não é?

-Desde que eu em lembre...

-Se bem que, você ao menos se lembra o que comeu no café da manhã?

-Hum... não. Torradas, eu acho.

-Ótimo, ainda posso me redimir.

Um vendedor de flores caminha por entre as mesas. Espero pacientemente ele surgir do nosso lado. Luna já voltou a comer seu macarrão animadamente, uma gotinha de molho suja seu rosto e ela nunca esteve tão graciosa. Provavelmente ela nem me viu comprar a rosa.

-É para você – digo a entregando. Ela pega a flor e sente o seu cheiro.

-Obrigada – diz.

Então ela se inclina para mim e meu coração palpita tão forte que acho que minhas costelas fracas não irão agüentar. Sua boca pousa na minha doce e firme. Ela está me beijando. E seu beijo é calmo e delicioso. E seu braço envolve meu pescoço como ela já fez muitas vezes, mas dessa é totalmente diferente. Meu fôlego fica preso na garganta e quando percebo que estou prestes a flutuar bem no lugar onde estou, ela, subitamente, pára.

E sorri. O sorriso mais doce que já encontrei. Sei que um velho de sessenta anos não deveria se apaixonar novamente. E pior ainda, pela mesma garota. Mas acho que nunca é tarde para amar. E é como Luna já me ensinou uma vez, anos atrás, antes aproveitar a vida enquanto puder do que esperar pela morte que nunca podemos prever. E, sejamos otimistas. Eu posso ter uns vinte ou trinta anos pela frente, não?

E não é tarde demais,  
Não é tarde demais para o amor

* * *

**AVISOS FINAIS**

"Escrever é que é o verdadeiro prazer; ser lido é um prazer superficial." Virginia Woolf

Fumar causa câncer, doenças coronárias, impotência sexual (gravíssimo!), nascimento prematuro do feto e várias outras coisitas ruins. Por isso, crianças, não fumem! E, principalmente, eu não estou fazendo apologia ao tabagismo.

Essa fanfic contém cenas inspiradas em livros, músicas, pessoas famosas, momentos da minha vida e principalmente, conversas entreouvidas de estranhos.

Os nomes dos capítulos são retirados da música da Norah Jones, Not too late, que aparece no epílogo.

Obrigada à Elizabeth Maives e à Betynha pelas betagens e pelas ótimas dicas. Obrigada à Rapousa pela capa lindíssima e por aguçar meu humor. Obrigado ao Roonil Wazlib, marido da Raps, por sugerir esse título legal. Obrigada todos que leram e acompanharam a fic. Obrigada mais que especial pra quem comentou:D


	6. Uma crítica

Uma pessoa muito importante (pelo menos pra mim haha) e legal escreveu um comentário (que mais parece crítica à la _New York Times_) pra essa fic e eu simplesmente **tinha** que colocar aqui. Então, eu coloquei... XD

* * *

O primeiro parágrafo apresenta a maior parte da estrutura e da história no geral da Fic. Draco está morrendo, um almofadinha presunçoso e patético. Oco, como o Draco que os fãs de J. K. Rowling conhecem. Mas estamos em um UA e aí tudo muda. Talvez, lendo o resumo, alguns pensem que o menino mau que encontra a menina boa e tal, seja uma clichêsão daqueles (!!!). O bom é que a autora, Mandy, deixa bem claro nas primeiras linhas, que isso não é verdade. Apresentando o cenário e a situação deplorável do protagonista e todos que se relacionam com ele, até o grande encontro. A Fic dá voltas e mais voltas em torno de assuntos que até hoje geram discussão como a excentricidade ou sabedoria? Amor ou apenas negócios? Sem falar nos brilhantes toques de machismo e toda aquela hipocrisia idiota dos séculos passados.

Colocando suas palavras escritas na boca do Draco, transformando-o em narrador-personagem, a Mandy faz brotar emoção num pulmão podre e nas artes opacas. Talvez nem seja tanto pela idéia central e da lição grandiosa que a Fic traz, e sim de todos os elementos característicos da Mandy que tornam a "Doce Fim" uma das leituras mais agradáveis e ao mesmo tempo, mais românticas que eu já li. Os capítulos, os pensamentos confusos de Draco e suas constantes crises (otimamente trabalhadas), os belos poemas transferidos para o currículo de Draco que abrilhantou e dramatizou ainda mais o personagem, as loucuras de Luna e suas frases absurdas, enfim... Todo o conjunto da obra que a tornaram clara, sublime e autêntica. A autora consegue arrancar lágrimas a cada silêncio sofredor de Draco, a cada sorriso de Luna. Nas despedidas...

Doce Fim traz uma das mais belas escritas UA entre Draco/Luna e todo romance contido. Onde a dor e o amor são iguais e a vida reflete-se na alma... E a alma? Bom, apenas um vulto cinzento que prevalece fraca, na ponta de um cigarro velho. Parabéns Mandy!

**- Por Roonil Wazlib.**

* * *

Muito thanks meu querido. Eu adorei, adoro você também! E você não sabe o quanto isso me incentiva e me estimula e me infla e... explode


End file.
